Ranma the Wonder
by ocramed
Summary: An accident involving the Nanban mirror changes Ranma's life forever! A Ranma and Wonder Woman crossover story. A revision of AN AMAZON NAMED RANMA and RANMA THE AMAZON name conflict warranted title change.
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma the Wonder – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Wonder Woman" and other genres belong to their respective owners (although, all other elements, outside of "Ranma ½" and "Wonder Woman" will be referenced LIGHTLY). **

**Note: This is crossover/AU story.**

**Special note: This is a revision story of "An Amazon named Ranma". **

**Author's note: Thank you all for the feedback. I had to balance what I think works with your input. Suffice it to say, I got my proverbial groove back! Anyway, I've made some fundamental changes to this plot. Some things are the same, while other details are not. As always, feel free to let me know what you think. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: "Lost in Translation". **

* * *

3000 years ago, when the so-called "Age of Heroes" was at its apex, legendary figures of myth and lore walked the Earth, taking on great challenges inflicted upon the populace by mortal kings, monsters and even the gods themselves. In one such area of the world, in an area that borders the Black Sea, dwelled the warrior women known as "The Amazons". Led by sisters Queen Hippolyta and Queen Antiope, these women have been given the task of promoting peace amongst the children of Gaia, while using their warrior spirit to protect themselves. Unfortunately, there were many kings and other leaders surrounding the nation of Themiscyria, the Amazons home, who were nervous about such a strange group of females. Women who could survive without the need for a man's presence? These men would say. Ludicrous! Sure, these…Amazons were more than willing to mate with them for progeny, but still… 

And thus was the status quo for a time, with the occasion invading army that sought to prove that no nation of women could mount any sort of defense. And, of course the rumors that the first fifty of these warrior women, Hippolyta and Antiope included, were the daughters of the gods Ares and Aphrodite was just as equally ridiculous. Of course, such rumors were scoffed at time and time again. And when the would-be conquerors attempted to take Themiscyria as a prize, very few ever escaped. Some say that the survivors were used as breeding stock before being executed, while others said that they are turned into Amazons themselves, which helps to contribute the knowledge of the Amazons. Regardless of what the truth was, everyone with any ounce of reason left the Amazons alone.

To bad a certain modern-age martial artist didn't know this, when he suddenly fell from the skies.

"AHHHHHHHHH-!"

Splash!

Ranma Saotome, now in his female form, sank deeper into some sort of pool of water. She steadied, managed to "right" herself properly, and kicked off from the bottom. Ranma then propelled herself to surface.

"AUGH!" Ranma said, as she rose slightly. She began to wade a bit before spotting the shore.

It was two hundred yards away.

"Aw, man!" Ranma says, as she began the easy, yet annoying swim to the shore…

A few hours later, Ranma was still wet (and female), and hopelessly lost.

"Ah, man, where am I now?" she asked herself, as she trekked through the woods. She didn't know where she was, but she should've realized that nothing she did would be easy to accomplish.

"Oh, great, now I'm sounding like 'pig boy'! Stupid Mousse…when I get my hands on that guy…"

Ranma's day started simple enough. Having learned that Cologne had managed to repair the Nanban Mirror from Shampoo, Ranma used Shampoo's affection as a means of getting access to the magical artifact. If successfully used, he could finally cure himself of his curse by preventing himself from getting cursed in the first. Once the mirror was acquired, after promising date with the teenaged Amazon (which led to Ranma getting knocked on the head by "Mallet-sama", courtesy of a certain "uncute tomboy", who happened to have heard the promise), Ranma was finally ready to use it. Things would have gone smoothly, if Mousse hadn't gotten back from his supply run sooner.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"None of your business, duck-boy." Got to make this fast, thought Ranma, as he began to shed a tear into the mirror.

"Oh, no you don't!" yelled Mousse, as he threw a barrage of chains and other things at the young martial artist.

Just as Ranma's tear struck the mirror, so did Mousses' chains.

BOOM!

Mousse was blown out the window by the force of the explosion. He got up from his man-made crater, only to be splashed by a bucket filled with water.

"Normally, I would be very upset with your incompetence," Cologne said, as she looked at the carnage that was once the upper floor above "The Cat Caf". "But for once, your latest fight with son-in-law will be a benefit. But you will still have lots of work to do to fix your mess."

The rest, as they say, is history.

At present, Ranma didn't know where she was, but she wanted to get some hot water.

"I got to find some hot water," Ranma said to herself, as she trudged through the forest. Strangely, ever since she got out of the lake, Ranma had felt a bit strange. It was as if she felt cleaner than she has ever felt before. Oh, well…she could worry about that later-

SNAP!

I wonder what's that noise? Ranma thought, as she dived quickly into the brush. After securing her position, Ranma could see a large hunting party passing by. Almost immediately, she felt something familiar about them, particularly the fact they were a bunch of 'tom-boys' dressed in warriors' garb-

That's IT.

"Great, Amazons," Ranma said to herself. "I hope I'm not back in China, or something," However, she knew that none of them appeared Asian, so she quickly dismissed the idea. Suddenly…

"HOLD, SPY!" said an angry voice, in some language that Ranma did not understand.

Ranma looked up to see a lightly armored woman with a spear and pack. For some reason, the woman reminded her of Shampoo.

"Well?" the woman said again.

Ranma, not really understanding anything, could only reply thusly.

"Huh?"

The woman looked at Ranma with bewilderment. Maybe the fool does not understand her. So, the warrior woman steps forth to direct Ranma on where she should go.

Too bad Ranma mistook the action as a hostile one.

Quickly, Ranma reached up, and disarmed the woman.

Outraged, the woman began to attack the redhead, starting with pulling out her long dagger. She charged forward, mistaken Ranma's loose stance for an opening.

Ranma side steps the attack, and disarms the warrior woman in the process. Ranma then used a standard "karate chop" to base of her opponent's skull, sending the Amazon down for the count.

"There…that should do it-"

That's when Ranma saw that MORE Amazons surrounded her; all of them were pointing their spears at her.

"Oh, boy…"

Now, Ranma may be an apathetic thinker, but she knew that in her present circumstance, she needed some information on her predicament. So…

"Okay, I give," said Ranma, as she raised her hands in surrender. She just hopes that she doesn't get the "kiss of death" or something…

Themiscyria was the capital city of the Amazons, located close to the shores of the Black Sea in what would be known today known as Turkey. Rarely have these women venture beyond their territories, unless it is to obtain new mates. After all, one has to increase the ranks of the tribes every so often. Still, they do get the occasional visitor or two, and Ranma's sudden appearance was no exception.

Too bad Ranma-CHAN had the bad timing of winding up in the middle of a royal hunt.

Although the strange-looking female was on Amazon territory, and was disturbing their weekly hunt, her skills proved worthy enough for Pythia (sandy blond), the leader of the hunting party, to take her to see their leader for judgment. She did hope that her defeat at the hands of this red-haired stranger would not warrant ridicule amongst the Sisterhood.

Ranma was taken to what appeared to be a rather fancy city-state, something that she recognized from all those ancient history textbooks from school. Sure, she could have defeated the women, but she was more hopeful in trying to find a way home than picking a fight with strange women. After being gawked at by other women form the city, Ranma was taken to meet the rulers of the city.

Finally, still surrounded by armed guards, the martial artist was standing in front of what appeared to be the Queens of the Amazons.

"Explain yourself, stranger!" said the blond.

"Yes, we are curious as to where you come from, little sister," said the dark haired one. Ranma could tell that the women were related, in spite of the different hair colors.

"Um, I don't understand you," Ranma replied.

The dark haired one whispered something into the blond-haired sister's ear, while the blond nodded.

"Bring forth 'Mercury's Crown'!"

A woman steps forth and presents a small crown to Ranma.

"I ain't wearing a girl's crown!"

More spears point in Ranma's direction.

"Okay, I guess wearing it can't hurt…"

When Ranma puts on the crown, her mind is flooded with bits of information. Thinking back to what she has heard, she realized that she could now understand everything that the women had said!

"So, what are you called?" asked the dark haired ruler.

"I am called Ranma Saotome…sorry about this…"

Ranma goes on to explain that an accidental use of a magical artifact had somehow brought her to this place, though she had no idea how far back in time she traveled to. And then she requested some hot water. And when an attendant did bring Ranma some hot water, her use of the mug shocked her audience.

"She's a MAN!" Pythia yelled, as more spears were raised in Ranma's direction.

"So?" Ranma replied with a dismissive gesture.

"Grrrr! I shall have your 'sack'-!"

"HOLD!" said a voice with authority.

All eyes turn towards Hippolyta.

"Sister, what is the meaning of this?" Antiope asked.

"In spite of this man's flaw, he is woman at least part of the time. I do not see the need to insult our guest. Are we not supposed to be cordial with men?"

"Sister, I do swear you are TOO man hungry than you should be," Antiope says flatly.

"Master Ranma, you may stay with us as our guest," Hippolyta says. "I would be happy to hear more stories of how you managed to come to this era…amongst other things. And perhaps, we will help you in your quest to return home."

"Yeah, I would like that."

Pythia turns her head to face Ranma.

"This isn't over, pretender!"

"Yeah, whatever," Ranma says. What's with all these Akane clones-?

Akane.

Ranma sighed. Since the failed wedding attempt, his relationship with his "uncute fiancé" has been getting better. Ukyo and the other so-called fiancés have been backing off a bit, though not by much. There was some talk about having a second wedding after high school. But now…

"Come," Hippolyta says, as she walks of her throne, and directs Ranma to go through a side door. "Allow me to play host."

Ranma nods his head, and went with Hippolyta to wherever she wanted him to go.

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma the Wonder – By DS Wynne

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Wonder Woman" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is crossover/AU story. **

**Special note: This is a revision story of "An Amazon named Ranma". **

**

* * *

**

**Part 2: "The Return".**

* * *

3000 years later… 

Ranma looked out to the crashing surf, as she scanned the ocean. For thousands of years, the martial artist-turned-Amazon warrior has considered "Paradise Island" her home, and has sporadically ventured out into "Patriarch's World". Now that her younger, male self is in the past, the "Crown Princess of the Amazons" could return home.

"Ranma?" says a voice from behind.

Ranma turned towards her long-time companion Hippolyta, who is wrapped in a cloak to shield herself from the cool breeze.

"Yes, Polly?"

"Your…things have been packed and prepared for your move," Hippolyta said, as she walks down to beach to stand next to her mate.

Silence.

"Must you do this? After all this time?"

Ranma turns to Hippolyta, and placed her hands on both of the Queen's shoulders.

"Polly, I gave my word to a certain Japanese girl that no matter what, I would be there for her. When I was still in high school, I fought a godling for her, risking my life in the process."

"Ranma, you fight gods and monsters all the time. Don't you have a 'session' scheduled with scion of Zeus coming up soon?"

"That…is different. You KNOW what he did to me."

"Yes, I know that, Ranma. What he did to you, he did to me as well. But I've learned to forgive him. You shouldn't hold a grudge like this…at least for HER sake."

Ranma shakes her head.

"I have to do this. And I have to see if I can fulfill my promise to…Akane Tendo."

"But what if she does not like what you have become?"

"Then, I've tried. But I have to try, nevertheless."

Hippolyta nods her head. She then takes Ranma's face into her hands.

"Then promise me that no matter what you ultimately decide, you will find happiness. And no matter what, you will always be welcomed here."

And with that, the two shared a passionate kiss.

A short time later, Ranma, dressed in simple khaki slacks, black comfortable shoes and flight jacket, has one last check of her things. To be sure, she wasn't going to bring ALL of her things…just the stuff that she will use in the immediacy. Worse case scenario would have her to stay at the new Themiscyrian embassy in Tokyo, which has been recently built. One of her daughters would be on hand to dedicate the embassy in a few weeks. At least Ranma will be on hand to witness this in an official capacity.

"So, Mom, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Helene, who was helping her foster mother prepare her things. "I don't want you to leave home any more than Aunt Polly does."

Ranma turns to her foster daughter. Just before World War II, Ranma, while on a mission to the outside world, rescued an orphan Greek girl. Taking her in as her own daughter, Ranma trained Helene in her martial arts style. When ready, Helene became the teenaged super-heroine known as "Fury".

"What am I? Some sort of old lady or something?"

"No, it's just that Polly is not the only one who is concerned about you and this Akane person."

"Personally, I agree with Helene's concern," says Artemis (an orange haired Amazon), as she propped up Ranma's steam trunk. Artemis from a tribe amongst the Amazons called the "Bana-Mighdall", Amazons who were descended from Antiope's line. They typically hired themselves out as "contractors" for various clients, including Lex Luthor. Only recently have these women began to readjust their anti-male, aggressive stance towards the world and males…though not by much. Artemis, who codes by the name "Rquiem", was her tribe's representative as "The Shim'Tar"…a title that designates Artemis' status as champion. In fact, like Ranma, she, too, held the title of "Wonder Woman", after Artemis defeated Diana in a second contest amongst the Amazons (Hippolyta had a vision from Penelope the Oracle (who was the second oracle after the death of Menalippe at the hands of Circe).

Ranma turns to Artemis.

"Getting jealous, old friend?"

"Me jealous? HA! Well, maybe a little."

"Look, I have to see if I still have feelings for my old fiancé. Besides, I wouldn't even be doing this if Master Proteus hadn't taught me a thing or two."

"Hmmph! Just because you are favored by the gods, that doesn't mean you have to rub my face in it!"

"Hey, I'm not the most favored; the Princess is."

"Yeah, yeah. But look, if this thing you got going on doesn't work out between you and this girl, I…I would be honored to be wife as well as friend…even if it means doing THAT to bare your children."

"Feh, you know you only like girls!"

"For you, my shield-mate, I'd follow you to Hades and back. And just so you know, this isn't Hippolyta's suggestion either."

"Riiiiight."

"But Artemis words still ring true, Mother," Helene says.

"Look, I know that you guys are concerned about me, but it's okay. I'm a big boy, you know."

Helene crossed her arms.

"I think THAT particular word doesn't describe you at the moment, MOM," Helene smirks.

Ranma sighed.

"Why couldn't you be more like Diana or Donna…or even Drusilla?" Ranma said, referring to her daughters by way of Hippolyta and Herakles respectively, all three of which are famous superheroes in their own right. "They don't give me any lip like YOU do."

"Hey, I wouldn't be known as the ORIGINAL Fury if I played nice."

"…"

"Look, all I'm saying is that I care about you, Mom. Just don't set yourself up for disappointment."

"Alright, already. I GET the point."

"Fine. Just remember that you would be just as annoying about my private life as you are doing now."

"Heh. You're right. My, you've certain matured since that fateful day."

"That's nothing. Look at THIS body of MINE."

Helene showed off her youthful body, though with more curves…accumulated after 60 years of use.

"It's STILL tough…and sexy, too!"

"…"

"Here," Artemis says, as she tossed Ranma a clear spheroid the size of a baseball. "Just be sure to stay out of trouble while you are away."

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma says, as she activated the device.

FLOOSH!

The sphere first expanded around Ranma and her things, before forming into a familiar "sight": an invisible jet.

"Will I see you two at the opening?"

"I can be there," Helene says.

"Maybe I will…maybe I won't."

Ranma gives Artemis "The Look".

"Okay, I will. Sheesh. You KNOW how I hate doing these stupid things."

"And that's why I invited ya," Ranma says with a smirk, as she sits in the cockpit. "See ya!"

And with that, Ranma took to the skies, heading west.

"You know, I hope that Mom will find happiness," Helene muses.

"Yeah, me, too," Artemis replied.

Meanwhile in Tokyo, Japan…in a district named "Nerima"…

"Nabiki, have you've seen Ranma?" Akane Tendo asked. "Knowing that jerk, he's probably on that date with Shampoo…"

"Actually, my sources tell me that Shampoo has been looking for your 'boyfriend'," Nabiki replied.

"'Boyfriend'?"

"Okay, fiancé. I'm not sure where you two stand sometimes."

"Thanks, but why are you telling me this for free?"

"I just want to make up for what happened to you during the wedding."

"Well, it was your fault."

"Gee, thanks…"

"But Ranma still shouldn't have gone to see that bimbo. That jerk is going to taste wood after I get through with him."

"Akane, don't you think you should find more constructive ways to deal with Ranma?" asked Kasumi, as she began to set up for dinner.

"I know, but I get so mad at him sometimes. I mean, he loves me, right? Shouldn't he show it at least?"

"From what you told me about your kidnapping to China, Saotome did risk his life to save yours," Nabiki said.

"I guess so…"

"But promise me that you'll behave yourself, and just talk to him about how you feel. It can't hurt."

"Okay, Kasumi. I promise."

Later, that afternoon…

"Ah…Tokyo," Ranma said, as she piloted her own "invisible" jet. With so much Lansinarian technology around Paradise Island, it was easy enough to get her own vehicle. As always, her jet employed stealth technology. It was undetectable to the most sophisticated technology. Truly, it was a marvel to behold. Still, Ranma had informed the local authorities of her arrival ahead of time, and made the necessary arrangements to avoid the usual hassles that dignitaries had to go through. The last time she was in "Patriarch's World", was during a great crisis, in which the world was almost destroyed. Before that, Ranma would occasionally accompany her Queen or Princess on a variety of missions, first as "Orchid", and then later as one of the few Amazons to bare the name "Wonder Woman". When she was Wonder Woman, Ranma did so temporarily while Diana was presumed missing, along with the rest of the Justice League. And while she didn't mind, she very much preferred to operate under her own alias rather than her daughter's. Although, the witch goddess Circe could care less WHO was "Wonder Woman", as long as she gets a chance to hurt either Diana or her Sisters.

At any rate, being a superhero or a diplomat did allow her a chance to see the world at large. Perhaps her return home will help her find the answers that she seeks.

However, in spite of the accolades from her peers and Sisters, Ranma missed her former life. Most importantly, she missed a certain un-cute tomboy. And now that time has sufficiently passed, Ranma can see if she could settle accounts in the "now". She prayed to her patrons that all things would go well for her.

"Ah, I'm here," said Ranma, as she stopped to hover at a certain spot, once she crossed into Tokyo proper.

Below…

"Nabiki?" Kasumi asked, as she stopped the folding of her laundry. She had noticed something while removing the sheets from the clothesline.

"Hmmm?" Nabiki replied, as she looked up from reading her manga from the back porch.

"Are we expecting visitors today?" Kasumi asked as she points up into the sky.

Nabiki looks up, and sees…a flying human?

Ranma had jumped from her plane, and reconfigured it to fit into "pocket space"; most of her possessions were still on the plane, so they were secured. As she fell, Ranma immediately caught an air current, as taught to her and the Amazons on Paradise Island by Zephyr, the god of the Western wind. Thus, Ranma glided to the Earth, and into the backyard of the Tendo compound.

"What's going on here?" Akane said, as she ran outside. She had noticed that both of her sisters were looking up at the sky in shock. That's when a red-haired "Amazon" had dropped into her backyard. The stranger was graceful, tanned and beautiful. She dressed in normal clothes that hugged her body's curves.

"Who are you?" Akane asked. No doubt that this woman is another of Ranma's hussies-

Akane suddenly found herself being kissed full on the lips by the woman.

"MMmmmph!"

"Well, I kinda suspected as such," Nabiki smirked.

"Oh, my!" Kasumi said.

"Get away from me, you pervert!" Akane said, as she broke away from the perceived.

"Akane-?" the woman said with disappointment. Then her expression changed. "Oh! I forgot!"

"Who are you, and what did you forget?" Nabiki asked.

The stranger nodded, and then closed her eyes. Her body began to change shape, until it settled on a new form. It was a form that belonged to-

"RANMA?!" the Tendo sisters exclaimed.

**Tbc. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranma the Wonder – By DS Wynne

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Wonder Woman" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is crossover/AU story. **

**Special note: This is a revision story of "An Amazon named Ranma". **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: "Shadows of Honor". **

* * *

Meanwhile, on a non-descript island somewhere in Aegean Sea, the witch goddess Circe peers into her mystic globe. 

"So," said the purple-haired sorceress. She was dressed in her usual purple colored silk robes that denoted her "lounge" look. "It seems like Diana's 'father' has decided to return to her home for good…all for the sake of love. We can't have THAT shall we?"

Circe has always been a thorn in the side of the so-called "Wonder Clan" for ages, ever since Princess Diana, also known as "Wonder Woman" stopped her from obtaining the awesome power of Hecate, the progenitor of the Greek-style magical arts. Had she succeeded in her quest, Circe would have become the most powerful being on the planet. So now, Diana and anyone associated with her were targeted for revenge. In particular, she hated Ranma for being the one who gave Diana the skill and the will to defeat her, not to mention that Ranma had taken the role of Wonder Woman at one point in time. That alone was good enough a reason to hate Ranma.

"Let's see," Circe says, as she changed the focus of her viewing globe. "What can I do to make Ranma's life a bit more chaotic."

The viewing globe focused on the usual residence of the Nerima ward. Ranma's fiancées and rivals appeared.

"Interesting bunch," Circe says. She studied their profiles carefully, nodded at who her new agents will be, and shuts off her sphere.

"I will definitely have some fun at Ranma's expense," Circe says with confidence. "But just in case…I will need to see if an old friend will want to join the 'party'."

Meanwhile, back in Nerima, at the Tendo Training hall…

"Thank you, Kasumi," Ranma said, as he accepted the tea. Tendo family (Soun, Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane) and his father Genma Saotome had gathered around the dinner table to discuss recent developments.

"You're welcome, Ranma," Kasumi said with a smile. "My, how well-mannered you are."

"Thank you. I had LOTS of practice."

Nabiki simply sat in silence. Ranma seemed way to different to be the same Ranma from sometime ago.

Akane simply shivered. Was this her…fiancé? THIS Ranma was way too calm to be her fiancé. Well, not that SHE was going to cop to it!

"Boy, we want to know where you been!" Genma demanded.

"Yes!" Soun Tendo interjected. "How could you abandon your fiancé?"

"Mr. Tendo, I didn't abandon fiancé," Ranma said, as he sipped his tea. "I had gotten into a scrap with Mousse over some misperceived slight-"

"I KNEW it was all your fault!" Akane said.

"I suppose you are correct," Ranma said. "Still, there's nothing I can do about it now."

"So, what DID happen?" Nabiki asked.

"Well, long story-short, I had been thrown into the past, and found myself on the shores of the Black Sea some three thousand years ago-"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes. Anyway, not really knowing what to do next, I chose a random path to follow…and ended up meeting…Amazons."

"You mean Shampoo's people?" Kasumi asked.

"Actually, I ran into the first tribe of women warriors to call themselves Amazons…Shampoo's ancestors, in fact."

"Figures," Nabiki smirked.

"So, what happened?" Akane asked.

"Well, I ended up staying with the Amazons for a year before heading out to the rest of the world," Ranma replied. "Queens Hippolyta and Antiope had forgiven me for knocking out Antiope's adopted daughter Pythia, since I was an 'ignorant male'."

"So they learned about the Jusenkyo curse then," Nabiki said.

"Yeah. Strangely, they assumed that I was gifted by the gods to be able to be both male and female, which kind of complicates the whole…mating thing."

"Oh, my."

"You…pervert!"

"Wow, Saotome, it didn't take you long to 'hook up'."

"I didn't. What do you take me for? At any rate, the Amazons didn't have the information that I sought, but they did give me a map of the ancient 'known world', and a set of clues to go by. But…I had no luck in trying to find a way home."

"Did you find a cure for your…condition?" Kasumi asked.

"Funny, that," Ranma replied. "While Jusenkyo did exist, the particular spring that I needed did not. However, I did learn from a guy named Proteus on how to change without water, though."

"So, what happened next?" Akane asked.

"Well, about a year later, I had heard of a Greek Army massing on the borders of the Amazon nation. This was during Herakles so-called '12 Labors'."

"Wait a minute," Nabiki said. "You're talking about THE Hercules?"

"Well, yeah, although he went by his original name when I knew him. Anyway, I had heard about what was going on when a scout was sent out to find me."

"Why?"

"Well…I met Hercules back when we were on a quest together…"

**FLASHBACK. **

For some time, Ranma has been traveling the world, trying to find his way home. When he had heard of a quest to find the golden fleece of the gods, he knew that he had to take part of. From what he was told, the fleece possessed magical properties, so Ranma hoped that there was still a way to either cure his curse or send him home. Thus, with that in mind, Ranma traveled to Ioclus, Greece to take part in the contest of who will participate in the quest.

"Okay, people, listen up!" said Jason, as he gathered the assembled crowd. Jason was the son of deposed king, and wanted to prove his worthiness by obtaining the fleece. "As challenged by King Pelias himself, I am to embark on a treacherous journey. The Golden Fleece is the prize, and with it lots of honor. Who shall follow me to glory aboard the Argo?"

Ranma yawned, as he waited in line. He had heard of the mystical powers of the Golden Fleece. Perhaps he could use it to barter it with the gods for a ticket home.

"You are a bit young for this journey," said a broad-shouldered man.

Ranma had recognized him, from all the stories. This was Herakles, and he was perhaps the greatest Greek champion who has ever lived.

"Feh, I'm old enough."

"We shall see, young one."

As part of the qualifying round, everyone had to perform some great feat to become an "Argonaut" (or a member of the crew of the "Argo"). Some contestants had divine gifts, while others didn't. When it came to Ranma's turn, he wowed the crowd by using one of his more "simple" techniques…

"So, stranger, what can you do?" Jason asked.

Ranma thought for a moment. Then he saw a boulder sticking up out of the ground.

"I can shatter that rock with ONE punch," Ranma said.

"Well, if you can do that, then you can join the crew."

Ranma stood in front of the boulder, and examined it.

"Show us your trick, lad!" Hercules yelled.

Ranma smiled. It was the same boulder that Hercules used to demonstrate his mighty strength.

"Alright…"

With a simple punch, Ranma shattered the rock, stunning the assembled crowd.

"Well, welcome aboard," Jason said.

Ranma smiled.

END FLASHBACK! 

"I was pretty handy, I suppose," Ranma says, as he munches on a cookie. "You could not believe the look on the guys' faces when I revealed my female form."

"I bet you had to beat off the guys when that happened," Nabiki smirked.

"No kidding," Ranma says. "There were only one-and-a-half females on that trip."

"'One-and-a-half', Saotome?"

"Yes. The other female on board was Atalanta the Strong. Raised by bears, she was even more of a tom-boy than Akane ever was."

"Why, you-!" Akane began, just as she was about to bash Ranma in the head with her fist.

"I'm KIDDING," Ranma says jokingly, as he raised his arms in mock protest.

"That's not very nice, Ranma," Kasumi says with a disapproving tone.

"My apologies, Kasumi. I JUST couldn't pass up a joke like that."

"Humph!" Akane says, as she huffed her disapproval.

"My god, Saotome!" Soun said. "Ranma is…IS…"

"Social, I know," Genma says. "What of all my work?"

"Father, stop the nonsense," Ranma says with disapproval. "You are NOT helping matters."

"Look at you, boy! You sound to refine to be a good martial artist!"

"Well…I was living with the Amazons for 3000 years, you know. SOME things are bound to rub off on me."

"So how did you come to live with them anyway?" Nabiki asks. "Did you become some sort of 'stud' to them?"

"Yes," Ranma said as he winced. He and everyone expected Akane do something rash.

"What?" Akane says. "I'm not some sort of thug that goes off the handle like that."

Everyone stares at Akane for a moment.

"Okay, not ALL the time. I'm still mad at that 'tom-boy' remark, you know!"

"Well, um, anyway," Ranma began. "After we obtained the Golden Fleece, the Argonauts went their separate ways."

"So, you couldn't use the fleece?" Kasumi asked.

"No, it was not mine to use. Anyway, about a year after that, I ran into Herakles again, this time he was with his cousin Theseus, who was the ruler of Athens at that time. How anyone can become famous fighting a man-bull is BEYOND me."

"So…" Akane said.

"So, I went back to Themiscyria, the nation-state of the Amazons with Herakles and Theseus, to act as a "go-between'. Herakles wanted to obtain Hippolyta's girdle, while Theseus wanted to form an alliance with the Amazons against Sparta, Athens' rivals. Athens' forces were on hand as a show of force…something that should have sent red flags in my mind, but didn't. Anyway, Queen Hippolyta led the Amazons' so-called 'welcome wagon', and served Herk's butt to him when he challenged her for her girdle. Then again, Hippolyta and her sister Antiope were Ares' daughters. Afterwards, the situation was diffused, and a banquet was given in honor of Themiscyria's guests. Unfortunately, Hercules and Theseus had other ideas…other than accepting the good-will of the Amazons."

Ranma was silent for a moment. Everyone notices something disturbing passing across her face.

"And perhaps my punishment for given my so-called 'brothers-in-arms' the benefit of a doubt is well deserved."

FLASHBACK.

"So, old friend," Hercules said. "How are your adventures?"

"Well, it's been going well," replied Ranma, having switched to her female form, for her Amazon-friends' sake. "I found a way to control my abilities from Proteus."

"Aye, he is a generous one. Here."

Hercules gave Ranma a mug of spirits.

"Let's drink to old times," Hercules said. "To the Argo!"

"To the Argo," Ranma said, as she down her mug. "That's good."

"Great! Let's have another!"

The hours seemed to blur, until Ranma found herself to be groggy. But that's impossible! She should be able to stave off the liquor unless…unless…

"I'm sorry, old friend, I have to get Hippolyta's girdle."

Ranma fell unconscious.

A few days later, Ranma regain cognitive functions. She found herself in a compromising position, and obviously defiled. When she realized what Hercules had done, her blood boiled with rage.

"HERAKLES!!!"

Ranma snapped her chains, and broke out of her cell. As soon as she saw the first Greek soldier, Ranma began to pummel him relentlessly.

"Where is Herakles!?"

"He is not here, Ranma," said a voice.

Ranma could see Hippolyta and her fellow Amazons arriving. Apparently, they, too, were violated.

"Polly, I-"

"I know, Ranma," Hippolyta says, as she held Ranma's hands. "You did not mean for this trickery to occur."

"But look at what I've done!"

"I know, that. I could see every reason to slay you where you stand. However, you, like we all, have suffered so. From that day you came into our lives, you were accepted as our most honored guest. And thanks to your assault at the hands of the scion of Zeus, you are indeed one of us."

"What…what do we do now, Poli?"

"We re-took the city, but some of us wants to leave for good."

"Why? This is your city!"

"BECAUSE WE HAVE DEEMED IT," said a voice.

Ranma turned to see an assembled group of "shiny people". Her senses were taxed; however, based upon her experience with Saffron the Phoenix-lord, Ranma knew that these beings must be gods!

"RANMA SAOTOME, FOR YEARS WE HAVE WATCHED YOUR EXPLOITS. IT IS TIME TO ACCEPT YOUR DESTINY AS A MEMBER OF THE AMAZONS."

"I don't want to! I want to go home! And what about Herakles?"

"THE SON OF ZEUS WILL MEET HIS FATE IN DUE COURSE. AS FOR YOUR QUEST, IF YOU ACCEPT OUR OFFER, WE WILL GRANT YOU IMMORTALITY. ONLY THEN WILL YOU RETURN HOME."

"And what offer is that?"

"TO BECOME THE SHEPARD OF THE AMAZONS, AS YOU GUIDE THEM TO 'PARADISE'."

Ranma looked at Hippolyta, who nodded.

"I'll…do it."

"VERY WELL, RANMA SAOTOME. FROM THIS DAY FORTH, YOU WILL BE GRANTED THE GIFT OF IMMORTALITY."

Ranma felt a surge of energy course through her body. She knew that from this day forth, she would be more female than male…though she will always have her male ego and form to call upon.

Hippolyta then stepped forth.

"I, Hippolyta, accept you as a sister and my heir. Do you accept this, Ranma Saotome?"

"I do, as long as you want me to, Poli."

"Then, from this day forth, you will be known as Ranma, the Crown Princess of the Amazons."

"Thank you…big sister."

And with that, Ranma led Hippolyta and half of the Amazons away from "Patriarch's World", while Hippolyta's sister Antiope went after Theseus. Using some old charts, Ranma discovered an island on which a new Themiscyria would be built. As for the name of the island…it would be called "Paradise Island".

A few months after arriving on the island, Ranma and Hippolyta looked upon the vast oceans. Aphrodite, their patron god, would protect their new home, while Ares would become the patron of Antiope's fellow sisters.

"So, we live in exile to guard some hole in the ground," Ranma says with a smirk.

"I am thinking of having a contest to see who will become both Captain of the Guard and our champion to represent us against those who might crack open 'Doom's Doorway'."

"Yeah," Ranma says, as she smirked. She knew that the Gods offer of a new home was too good to be true. Leave it to them to get the Amazons to guard the gateway that lead to the Underworld. "You know, I can do those things-"

"No, I don't want you to," Hippolyta says, as she took Ranma's free hand. "Your role is to balance ME, as did our sister Antiope."

Hippolyta pauses for a moment.

"And balance me in ways that Antiope can not. Others can become champion; I need you to be here for me."

Ranma looked into Hippolyta's eyes.

"I…I must confess that my heart belongs to another."

Hippolyta smiles.

"I know. I know that I cannot replace this…Akane Tendo you speak so highly of so often. I don't want a commitment from you if you cannot give that to me, but…I do want to have a warm bed to share, if I am able."

Ranma looks out into the vast ocean.

"We will see," Ranma says. "But in the mean time…I must prepare for the birth of my child."

Hippolyta looks down to see the beginnings of a bulging belly.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ranma?" Hippolyta asks. "We can terminate the pregnancy-"

"No," Ranma replies forcefully. "I hate what Herakles did to me, and he WILL get his someday, but I will not allow an innocent life to die because of his betrayal. It's funny how as a guy, I could care less about the issue of rape other than a crime to be avenged. But when what that bastard did to me happened…everything changes. There's a life that is growing inside me, and I will do everything to protect it. After all, it's a martial artist's duty to protect the innocent. Does that make any sense?"

Hippolyta hugs companion.

"Yes, it does. And that is why I've chosen you to be my companion, Ranma Saotome."

Ranma nods her head. As the two held hands, they watched Helio's chariot dip into the ocean deep.

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranma the Wonder – By DS Wynne

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Wonder Woman" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is crossover/AU story. **

**Special note: This is a revision story of "An Amazon named Ranma". **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: "The Immortal Path". **

_

* * *

_

_For centuries, the Amazons of Paradise Island watched the world from behind the scenes. We watched the Greeks fall to the sons of Romulus, and then fall to the barbarians of the North or to the worshipers of "The One God". Polly wanted to maintain ties with our Amazon sisters, many of who adapted to the ways of Men. Antiope, Hippolyta's sister, had led her followers to gain vengeance on Herakles and Theseus, but found only the king of Athens. I was amazed that Antiope actually forgave Theseus when he asked her for forgiveness. And from there, Antiope would be the progenitor of a new nation of Amazons. Unfortunately, she would never see her "results" come to fruition, having been murdered by murdered by the woman who had helped Theseus slay the Man-Bull of Crete. Pythia would become Antiope's successor before the Amazons would become footnotes of legends._

_Of course, that was not true, since, as you know, there is the Joketzouko to consider. _

_Out of a sense of wonder lust, I asked Poli if I could go out into the world myself to check on these "lost Amazon tribes". Due to Paradise Island's "timeless nature", everyone on the island aged slowly. I knew that once I left the island, I would begin aging as well. However, I did not know that my Jusenkyo curse would have a weird effect on my ability to age at that time. Nevertheless, I left my daughter Dena behind in Hippolyta's care, until my return…if I did return. I was still determined to kill the scion of Zeus, one way or another. _

All of the sisters gathered together to see Ranma off. She was loading her small sailboat with provisions.

"Mommy," says Drusilla, as she looked sad. It was Hippolyta's edict that no one would use her father against the little girl. Already, she was displaying signs of possessing great strength. Drusilla looked like her mother's female form, but with auburn colored. She was getting stocky without looking boyish.

"Why must you go?"

Ranma turns to her daughter, and hugs her.

"I know, sweetheart," Ranma says. "But I have to do this. I have to see what has happened to our fellow Sisters."

Ranma then hugs Drusilla.

"I promise to return as soon as possible. Just be brave, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy…"

Drusilla gives Ranma a tight squeeze.

"I love you, Mommy."

"Urgh. I…love you, too. Just…don't squeeze so hard, please."

"Sorry, Mommy…"

Ranma let's go of her daughter. She then takes a look at Hippolyta.

"You do not have to do this, Ranma," Hippolyta says, as she drapes her arms around Ranma's daughter. "I know why you are REALLY doing this."

"Poli, you know what I have to do," Ranma replies. "It's my honor at stake."

Hippolyta sighs.

"Then…may the gods bless your journey, okay?"

Ranma nods her reply, as she gets into her boat. She then casts off her line, and drifted into the sea. She whispered a prayer for good luck. In her youth, she had thought of praying to gods was ludicrous, especially after dealing with the likes of Prince Herb of the Musk Dynasty and Lord Saffron of the Phoenix Clan. With her induction into the Amazons, Ranma knew that she would have to bargain with more of those types of freaks than she cared to. So, Ranma will do whatever it takes to secure an alliance with those deities, mystics and philosophers that could help her understand the world…and gain revenge on Herakles.

Upon reaching the land of Greece, Ranma made her first stop at Macedonia. Menellepe, the official oracle of the Amazons, had told her to first go to the city-state first, before heading towards Athens. There, Ranma would have it out with the scion of Zeus. Afterwards, when she arrived in Athens itself, she saw the city in chaos.

"What is going on?" Ranma says, as she stopped a fleeing citzen.

"The Amazons are running amuck!" the man says. He appeared to be a merchant of some kind.

Ranma squinted her eyes.

"Where are they?"

The scared man points to a burning palace.

"Thanks," Ranma says, as she let's the man leave.

A few minutes later, she arrived to see the palace thoroughly in shambles. She saw women beating up or killing men everywhere. Then, she spotted a familiar face.

"Ariadne?" says Ranma.

The light-brown aired Amazon looks up from her work of castration.

"You," Ariadne says, as she goes over to Ranma with her sword in hand. "So the pretender has decided to show up."

"Cut the crap, and tell me what's going on here," Ranma commanded.

"No 'man' can tell me what to do!" Ariadne, as she lunge forward. Ranma responds by swimming through her defenses, and forces Ariadne's sword arm to be positioned so that the blade can touch the neck.

"You are too drunk to be of any concern to me," Ranma says. "So, once again, tell me what's going on?"

"I'll tell you, Pretender," says Pythia, as she appears with her sisters. "Antiope's faith in men proved to be unfounded, and became her undoing."

Pythia goes on to explain how the jealousy of one of Theseus' women caused all this, and that she was responsible for poisoning Antiope's wine.

"Naturally, I had to kill her," Pythia smirks. "The unfortunate thing was that Theseus and these Athenians took my actions the wrong way. So, I had to kill Theseus as well, before dealing with the rest of these 'sheep'."

Ranma looks around the room. She knew that sooner or later, either Athens' allies or enemies would descend upon the city to slaughter Pythia and her fellow warriors. She could not allow that to come to pass.

"I want you to walk away, Pythia," Ranma says. "Take whatever provisions you need, and leave."

"Why should I? This city will serve as the new capital of the Amazons."

"And once that happens, how long will you be able to keep this city?"

"You know, I am getting sick and tired of your presence," Pythia says, as she pulls out her sword.

"Too bad," Ranma says, as grabbed one end of a very long wooden table…and swung it at Pythia.

CRASH!

The Amazons were shocked to see Ranma effortlessly…with one hand.

Ranma smirked, as all the Amazons looked upon her with shock.

"I went though a few…changes lately..."

Before arriving to Athens, Ranma traveled to Macedonia, where Herakles was.

The reunion was not pleasant whatsoever.

POW!

Ranma delivered a solid punch to the jaw, which rocked the scion of Zeus. However, the scion of Zeus merely shook it off.

"What is the meaning of this betrayal, old friend?" Herakles asked innocently.

Ranma was flabbergasted.

"'Betrayal'? You used me to get to the Amazons…and took advantage of me AND my womanhood! You dare say that to ME?"

"Ah, I remember that now. I had hoped that you would have appreciated being with me-"

"You drugged me!"

"I had to loosen you up, Ranma. You are too beautiful to be left unattended-"

Ranma has had enough.

"Moko Takabisha…PERFECT!"

FWOOM!

Ranma let off a chi-sphere attack that blasted Herakles into a hillside.

BOOM!

Ranma huffed. She was still not used to fighting at her full potential as a female-

RUUUUUMBLE!

Ranma gawked, as the entire hillside seemed to lift out of the ground. Ranma could barely make out Herakles.

"You will know the wrath of the scion of Zeus, woman!" Herakles roared, as he tossed the hillside upon Ranma.

"Eeep!" Ranma replied, as she poured on the speed to get out of the way.

BOOM!

Ranma quickly called upon her knowledge of her family's "forbidden martial arts technique".

"Vacuum Blades Attack!" Ranma yelled, as she threw of a volley of compressed air that was strong enough to cut through most things.

PING!

Herakles used his arm bracers, made from the mythic alloy known as "Prometheum" to deflect the attack.

"Ha!" Herakles yells. "You do not think that I was not unfamiliar with your skills? Remember, we served together under Jason's watch!"

Herakles then raised his fists into the air.

"Then ends…NOW!"

Herakles slams his fists into the ground-

BAM!

Splitting it open in the process.

"Ah!" Ranma yells in surpise. She had forgotten how awesome the demi-god's strength was.

Ranma as fell in a chasm, she quickly clawed her way to a stop; she ripped up her fingernails in the process.

"Ugh!"

Ranma then looked up to see Herakles looking down on her.

"You do not understand what I had to go through for that damn girdle. So…die as the woman you are!"

With his great strength, Herakles closed chasm with his bare hands.

"NO-!" Ranma yelled.

CHOOM!

"There, and that ends THAT," Herakles says to himself.

"No, son of Zeus, it does NOT," says a voice.

Herakles turns to see three women standing amongst the shadows. As lovely as they were, Herakles was put off by the snakes-for-hair look. The fact that he did not turn to stone right away told him of whom they really were.

"Furies," Herakles said with quiet dread. Each of the sisters that made up the Furies were stronger than HIM.

"Indeed, Herakles," said the oldest of the sisters. "As Chronus had slain his father Uranus to warrant OUR attention, you have warranted our attention with the slaying of the mother of your offspring."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your act of rape sired a child named 'Drusilla'. By our traditions, by you slaying her mother, she is obligated in slaying YOU. However, since she is but a child, that task befalls US."

The other sisters hissed, as the Furies stepped forward.

Meanwhile, Ranma was in a state of limbo…between life and death.

"Ranma."

Ranma, in male form, looked around to see a beautiful, red-haired woman. She was dressed in a stylized Greek gown.

"Who are you, lady?" Ranma asks.

The woman giggled.

"Well?"

"My name is 'Rhea'. I am the Titan whose sphere represents the Earth realm."

"I thought that Demeter was in charge of that stuff?"

"That is true. We of Olympus are of three: Gaia is my mother, while Demeter is my daughter, but all three represent the Earth realm…in one form or another."

"So, what does this have to do with me?"

"My time as the Titan of Earth will soon be at an end. In the future, I will cease to exist as I am now, to become a figment of myth and lore. However, what am I need not be sent to Oblivion. Ranma, I will need an anchor, so I formally request that you become my 'Avatar'."

"Uh, no," Ranma says. "It's bad enough that I'm stuck in the past, and what happened to me sucks. I'm not going to be a victim of circumstances any more!"

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, Ranma. However, need I remind you that you are caught between life and death? And that your death will lead to a bigger tragedy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Behold, Ranma," Rhea says, as she creates an image in her hands. "These are the Furies, whose sole purpose is to mete out vengeance based on blood. Because Herakles slew you, he slew the mother of his child. And because she is a child, they will act upon spill blood by slaying the scion of Zeus."

"Well, good for them!"

"There is one more thing. As long as Drusilla is a child, they will not harm her. However, the moment she has matured, they WILL turn on HER."

"What?"

"She did not slay the person responsible for your death."

"No…I can't let THAT happen!"

Ranma thinks for a moment. If he gave up, monsters will harm his daughter. Most importantly…he promised to return home to not just Drusilla, but to Hippolyta.

And Akane.

"Akane…"

"What is your answer, Ranma?"

"Tell me, what how can I placate my honor while preventing the Furies from acting?"

Rhea gives Ranma a knowing smile.

"With my power and your skills, even the scion of Zeus will not be a match for you."

"Wait a minute. Is Herakles your grandson or something?"

"To use your modern vernacular, 'Screw 'em'. Herakles is an overly macho, misogynist fool who is only famous for his strength…an attitude that he had gotten from his father, no doubt. Perhaps some humility is in order."

Ranma nods in reply. If he can't kill Herakles, maybe he can bring the bastard down a few…or a dozen notches.

Up top, Herakles was fighting for his life, when the ground breaks up. A figure leaps out of the ground, and lands, in a crouch, between the Furies and the scion of Zeus.

"What is this?" Herakles says in surprise, as the Furies begin to back off.

Ranma rose slowly. She was bigger and voluptuous without being fat or stocky. She was also foot taller than she was, and was more attractive to boot. The plants and animals around her seem to bow before her. First, she looked at the Furies.

"YOU," Ranma says. "Stay your hand, for I am alive and well."

"We see that you have been touched by Rhea's presence," the oldest Fury says.

"You're alive?" Herakles says with astonishment.

And then, Ranma turns her gaze towards Herakles-

SLAP!

Herakles actually felt the sting of the slap.

"I SO want to kill you, 'old buddy'. But your death will put our daughter into a position that I don't want her to be. Furies, can I least beat up the scion of Zeus to a bloody pulp? Will that satisfy your needs for vengeance?"

The Furies turn towards each other, and began to consult with one another.

"Well?"

"What you are proposing is unusual, but it does fit our criteria."

"Good," Ranma says, as she cracked her knuckles. "You may have the strength of a god, Herakles, but now I have the strength of a god...with the skill of a martial artist!"

Herakles could actually feel power build from his old friend.

"Can't we talk about this first? Can't we get along?"

"No, Herakles…we can't," Ranma says, before proceeding to beat the daylights out of the Scion of Zeus.

Sounds of violence and pain could be heard throughout the lands of Macedonia, thus creating the proverb, "Hell hath no fury than a woman's scorn".

A day later…

Thoomp!

"Ughhhhhh…"

Ranma looked at the fallen scion of Herakles, having succeeding in breaking every bone in his body. Most likely some healer or Herakles father will take care of him.

"Be lucky that your foul act produced our child," Ranma says. "Otherwise, you'd be a DEAD MAN. But know this: until the day comes that I can forgive you for what you have down to me AND my Sisters, I will hurt you anytime we run into each other."

Ranma turns towards the Furies.

"Satisfied?"

"We are, avatar of Rhea," says the oldest Fury. "We are."

And with that, the Furies disappear into thin air.

Ranma sighs, as she begins the long trek towards Athens. She was barely clothed (as if the fashion of the day was any better) from her fight with Herakles. But she was more upset about the way her "new" body looked.

"Man, I look like a cow," Ranma comments. "I look like when I was pregnant with Drusilla."

With a grunt, Ranma changed her appearance to that of her usual "cursed girl" look. Thank Proteus for that little trick.

And now…

"Ariadne," Ranma says. "Get Pythia, and get out of the city. "I'm not going to ask again."

Ariadne nods her head quickly, and takes her Sisters and the unconscious Pythia out of the palace.

As the fires began to consume Theseus' palace, Ranma searched the place until she found the bodies of Antiope and Theseus, still locked in a loving embrace. She could see the sword wound in Theseus' back. Clutching the king of Theseus was a small boy. It didn't take a genius to know that the boy was Antiope and Theseus's son. Ranma wondered why Pythia could have missed him…

"Oy, kid," Ranma says, as she touches the boy's head.

The little boy turns to look at Ranma.

"Are you going to kill me, too?"

"Naw," Ranma says. "What's your name?"

"Hippolytus."

"Well, then, 'Lytus," Ranma says, as she picks up her Antiope's body. "It's time that I bring your mother home."

"What about me and Poppa?"

Ranma looks at Theseus, and then at the boy.

With a directed stomp, Theseus' body flew up into the air, which enabled Ranma to catch it on her shoulder.

"Come, kid," Ranma says. "We have to go."

As Ranma and Hippolytus left the palace, with Ranma carrying the bodies of Hippolytus' parents, the Amazon could only think that perhaps someday, she will grow beyond what she has become today.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"I spent much of my times in and around the Mediterranean Sea after that, mostly raising Hippolytus as my son," Ranma says with a sigh. "He eventually called me his mother, something that I was very uncomfortable with. I did raise him to be warrior, but one who actually thought about things before acting."

All eyes turned on Genma, who suddenly became a panda.

"Eventually, with my blessing, he created his own martial arts style, which he called "Pankration". He wanted to distill everything I thought him to something even easier to teach. Come to find out that he wanted to reclaim his father's kingdom for his own, which I didn't mind. He was the son of a king, after all."

**Tbc. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ranma the Wonder – By DS Wynne

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Wonder Woman" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is crossover/AU story. **

**Special note: This is a revision story of "An Amazon named Ranma". **

**

* * *

**

**Part 5: "Origins". **

* * *

"So," Nabiki ventured. "Did you ever return to this Paradise Island?" 

"Many times, in fact," Ranma says. "I wanted to be in my little girl's life as much as possible, while in the role of the Emissary. I stayed home longer when the first 'Captain of the Guard' was killed during the first breakout from the Underworld."

"'First breakout'?" Nabiki asked.

"Yeah. I took on the role until one of the more senior members of the guard had completed her 'trails' in one of our many contests."

Ranma cleared his throat.

"It was nearly a century ago that one such 'breakout' would change EVERYTHING."

FLASHBACK! 

"Mother, come quick!" Drusilla yelled, as she ran into her mother's quarters. "There is an…air-plane on the beach."

Rhea looks up from her battle scrolls. She was in the middle of planning the next training regiment. Knowing that Herakles would come down every year from Mt. Olympus to fight Ranma, Hippolyta had made sure that both of them would take their fight elsewhere. If the scion of Zeus wants to be humiliated every time they fight, then so be it.

"I am coming," Ranma said, as she took her sword.

As Ranma and Drusilla ran to the beach, they met other Amazons there. Amongst the wreckage was a mortal woman, who was dusting herself off.

"Who are you, stranger?" Ranma inquired in English. From the woman's flight jacket, she was an American.

"Howdy! My name is Diana Trevor…but you can call me Diana!"

Later that after noon…

"So, what brings you to our shore?" asked Queen Hippolyta, who has granted the woman an audience.

"Well, I am a courier working for the United States government, when I ran into some strange clouds. Mighty big storms you got around here."

"We chose this island to live on to live apart from Patriarch's World, mortal because of those storms."

Ranma watched the stranger like a hawk. It has been a while since she has last dealt with mortals herself.

"Well, if it's alright with you, I would like to get back home."

Before the Queen could respond, a messenger comes running into the halls.

"Your Majesty!"

"Yes, Kalika?" Hippolyta asked.

"We've just received word from Nu'Bia and her band. The denizens of the Underworld are in an upheaval, a horde of monsters are on their way towards 'Doom's Doorway'!"

Years ago, Hippolyta had chosen the dark-skinned warrior Nu'Bia to patrol the Underworld as a first line against any encroachment onto Paradise Island, which "sat" at the gates of Tarturus. Tarturus is an aspect of the "Underworld", which is a catchall phrase to describe one of the realms ruled by Hades. Specifically, Tartarus is where the monsters, deposed Titans and other prisoners of the Olympian gods are kept.

"Captain Ranma, prepare a garrison!" ordered Hippolyta.

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

A few hours later, Hippolyta, Ranma and the assembled Amazons were waiting for the incoming horde.

"Mother, thank you for letting me come with you," Drusilla says.

"Don't thank me yet, daughter," Ranma replied. "No matter what, your childhood is about to end."

Even Diana Trevor wanted to participate. Ever since she was a little girl, she wanted to follow her father's footsteps by joining the military. Unfortunately, because of the prohibition on women in combat, she couldn't. It was only because of her experience as a flyer that allowed her to work in government service.

"You do not have to do this, Miss Trevor," Ranma said.

"I need to do this," Diana replies. "My daddy and my brothers were able to serve in combat; I want the same experience as well."

Ranma looks at Diana.

"Fine, but stay close."

Ranma turns to Queen Hippolyta.

"Your Royal Guard is assembled."

Hippolyta puts on her war-helmet.

"Move out!"

Over the next few days, the battle to contain the demonic horde was fierce. Unfortunately, as with all wars, sacrifices were made.

"Polly!" yelled Diana, as she ran to warn to intercept the Queen's attacker.

"What?" Hippolyta says, as she turns around-

CHUNK!

"Ahhhhh-!"

"DIANA!"

Ranma, who had seen the situation from afar, ran to her monarch's side.

"Your majesty-?"

Hippolyta cradled the dying form of the stranger who sacrificed her life for her.

"Polly," Diana began. "Tell Ulysses that…I…love him-"

And with that, Diana Rockwell-Trevor was gone.

Hippolyta looks at her Royal Guard.

"We finish this battle TODAY."

Ranma nods in agreement.

Eventually, the battle is won. However, the costs were great.

"Mother…" Drusilla said, as she cried into her mother's arms. Even though she had inherited her bastard-father's great strength, she was still such a child inside.

"I know, I know."

Some years go by, and things return to normal. Well, except for one thing: the birth of the child of Queen Hippolyta. Ever since the demon hoard attack, Hippolyta has yearned for an heir. Since Ranma had a male form, then it was he who would sire her child. And thus, Diana, the Princess of Themiscryia was born.

"Isn't she wonderful?" asked Hippolyta, as she looked at her dark-haired child.

Ranma had to admit that her daughter was a treasure. Maybe she was getting over her shame of humiliation.

"Drusilla," Ranma said, "I want you to take care of your little sister Diana. I never had an opportunity to have a brother or sister, you know."

Drusilla looks at her little sister.

"I will, Mother. I will."

Suddenly, a bright light forms right in front of the Royal Family. Stepping forth were the Olympian gods!

"Sires!" said Hippolyta, as she and the other Amazons bowed out of respect. Rhea simply nodded her acknowledgement.

"Oh, great…it's the freak squad!" Ranma said, as she received an admonishment glare from Hippolyta.

"Hark!" said Hermes, the messenger god. "We of Olympians bare good tidings!"

"Yes," said Athena, goddess of wisdom. "We have need of a champion that will be worthy of our message of peace. So, on that note, we shall bless this child."

Athena steps forth to Diana's crib.

"I, Athena, grant thee wisdom, so that you will have a tactical mind and sound reason."

The goddess of the hunt Artemis steps forth.

"I, Artemis, grant thee the eye of the hunter, and unity with beasts."

The goddess of love Aphrodite steps forth.

"I, Aphrodite, grant thee the power of love, so that you may open Men's hearts."

The goddess of the harvest Demeter steps forth.

"I, Demeter, grant thee the strength of the Earth, so that you may be long-lasting."

The goddess of the hearth Hestia steps forth.

"I, Hestia, grant thee the sisterhood of fire, so that you protect your own."

Finally, the messenger god Hermes steps forth.

"I, Hermes, grant thee the gift of flight and speed, so that you can better represent the will of your nation."

Diana began to glow, as the Amazons gathered around their princess.

"Protect your princess, Amazons," Athena said. "She has a great destiny ahead of her."

And with that, the Olympians disappear in a flash of light.

Ranma looks at her daughter, wondering what that destiny would entail.

The years wore on, as young Diana began to grow into womanhood. With the new Captain of the Guard Phillipus in placed, Ranma could spend more time with her family.

"Come on, Diana! You can do it!" Ranma yelled.

Ranma was supervising her daughter Diana's training. The Amazon Princess had to know how to control her great strength. Luckily, her half-sister Drusilla was there to be Diana's sparring partner. Princess Diana was perhaps the most beautiful female on Paradises Island. Blessed by the gods, Diana was destined for greatness, as evident by the use of her powers. This was confirmed when the Amazon's Oracle had said that when a bird of metal comes to Paradise, a great warrior must save humankind from itself. As a result, Diana tends to be a bit headstrong about her special privilege. That did not stop Ranma from putting her daughter through the ringers. Diana may have the strength of the Earth, but Ranma's experience with her fights with Herakles rendered that factor void.

Diana leaped, avoiding Drusilla's thrust. When Diana remained in the air, Rhoda turned to their mother.

"Mother! Diana is doing it again!"

"Hey, I'm just using Father's teachings of 'Anything Goes' martial arts, you know," Diana replied.

Ranma shakes her head. Ever since her daughter's eighteenth birthday, Diana has been cocky as heck.

"Girls, calm down. Drusilla, Diana is right. Diana, you may be right in your assertions, but we are focusing on basic training."

"Awww!"

Drusilla merely laughs.

Later, that day…

Ranma was standing on the balcony of her quarters of the main palace. She was wondering if she has changed too much to be with Akane, especially since she was over two thousand years old. And she was completely comfortable with being "Ranma", rather than being "Ranma Saotome". Could it be that all of her experiences thus far have changed her to something else, or could it be because of her pact that she had made with the gods, and Rhea in particular? Surely, her difficulties at resolving her beef with the Olympian god of strength Herakles could be related to the fact that Drusilla is their daughter, and that if Herakles dies, the so-called "Kindly Ones" will get involved. Born from the spilt blood of the ancient progenitor Uranus, the Kindly Ones, otherwise known as "the Furies", believed in "family justice". That is to say, if a blood relative kills another, then the next of kin has to perform a rite of vengeance; if not, the Furies would kill THAT kin. Ranma didn't want Drusilla to bare the burden of her mother's action. Thus, the only solace she could achieve was her occasional sparring matches between herself and the scion of Zeus, which allows her to beat the stuffing out of him. So far, Rhea has a 9:1 record (for every nine wins, there is one lose) in this regard. After all, SHE is constantly training.

As Ranma was about to table her thoughts for the evening, she noticed a roaring sound, followed by an object darting past the face of the Sun.

CRASH!

"Mother!" said Drusilla, as she runs into Ranma's quarters. "Something crashed into the bay!"

Ranma gets her broadsword from her main wall.

"Summon the guard, and inform the Queen that I will investigate this occurrence."

END FLASHBACK! 

"What we ended up learning, was that an American pilot named Steve Trevor had crashed on our island," Ranma said, as he sipped his tea. "It turns out that his arrival was prophesized by our Oracle sometime ago, and that one of us Amazons would have to go to Man's World to protect it from itself."

Ranma pauses.

"Who would have thought that the Amazon chosen for this honor would be my own daughter Diana? Of course, her mother was not too thrilled about the whole thing, but she one the challenge that granted her the honor of going out into the world to stop the madness that her grandfather Ares was responsible for. At least I used my status as an Emissary to the Allied Powers as a way to 'shadow' my little girl from time to time. Personally, I thought the only reason Diana even became a 'superhero' is because of that husband of hers."

There was silence for a moment. Ranma wondered if the Tendo clan and his father would understand where he was coming from-

"Oh, how my son was humiliated!" Genma wailed, having returned to his human form. He thought how humiliated he was, thinking about what this Herakles did to his son…and the fact that Ranma had adopted the ways of womanhood.

"There, there, old friend," Soun said, as he tried to comfort Genma.

Kasumi simply got up, and hugged Ranma. She wanted to make sure that Ranma was cared for.

"I can't believe it!" Akane yelled. "I can understand what happened to you when that bastard did that to you, but you allowed that bastard to get away with it. And I just can't believe you'd 'shack up' with some woman just because she wanted a kid."

"Drusilla's safety was more important than shedding blood," Ranma said, ignoring the slight insult to Hippolyta and Diana. "I thought you would understand THAT at least."

Ranma turned to his father.

"Dad, I did what I could to redeem my honor. I'm if that won't satisfy you."

Genma looks up angrily.

"No son of mine would ever accept any measure. He would have died rather than let live with what was done to him!"

And with that, Genma got up, and stormed out of the living room.

"Genma, wait-!" Soun began.

Soun turns to Ranma.

"I'll…I'll talk to him," Soun said.

"I'm surprised that you're taking this well, Mr. Tendo," Ranma says.

"I'm not happy by these turn of events, but the fact that you came back home says much about your honor."

"Thanks."

"Well, he could go back to that island of his for all I care!" Akane fumed. "Besides, what so special about this 'Princess Diana' anyway?"

"I got it!" yelled out Nabiki. "I knew your story sounded familiar…"

As Nabiki ran out of the room, everyone looked at her parting dust. Then, everyone else turned to Ranma, who merely shrugged.

Meanwhile, outside…

"Great, grandmother," began Shampoo. "Why we come here?"

Cologne looks at her heir, as she hops towards the Tendo. She then shows a canister.

"What that?"

"It was sent to me by special courier, a month ago," Cologne says. "I was not to open it until today."

"So, what is it about?"

"It's about the return of son-in-law-"

WOOSH!

Cologne smirked, as she shook her head. It's too bad that her great, granddaughter will meet great disappointment very shortly.

Back at the Tendo household…

Nabiki stalks back into the living room, and slams an issue of "Sensation Comics #1" down on the coffee table.

"This is your 'daughter', isn't it?" Nabiki asked.

Kasumi looks at the comic book. She knew that Nabiki secretly collected comic books featuring heroines. In fact, the main reason why her sister was such a "grifter" was because of this hobby.

Akane looks at the cover; her eyes widens.

"Your daughter is…is…" Akane stammered.

Ranma smiles.

"While we Amazons don't like to brag, yes, this is my daughter Diana, the Princess of the Amazons…otherwise known as 'WONDER WOMAN'."

"…"

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ranma the Wonder – By DS Wynne

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Wonder Woman" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is crossover/AU story. **

**Special note: This is a revision story of "An Amazon named Ranma". **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: "Enter the Joketsuzoko".**

* * *

Ranma was about to say something, when she suddenly looked up. 

"In coming," he said simply.

"What-?" Akane began.

GLOMP!

"Oh, Ranma!" Shampoo said, as she began to snuggle her fiancée. "It good to be here-!"

"Xian Pu, let go," Ranma said simply. "And cut the broken language nonsense."

Shampoo gave Ranma a quizzical look.

"But Ranma-"

"Son-in-law is correct," says Khu Lon, as she hobbled forward on her cane. "There is no need to keep up the pretense."

"Whew," Shampoo says, as she straightens herself out. "I'm glad that's over with."

"Wait a minute!" Akane says. "You can speak correctly?"

""Why, yes, Akane, I can," Shampoo smirks. "I can speak five other languages fluently besides Japanese: Korean, Russian, Tagalog, English and Vietnamese. I hope to learn more in the future, though…"

"…"

"That is wonderful!" Kasumi says. "Would you like to have some tea?"

"Why, thank you, Kasumi-chan. I love to have some."

"You're full of surprises," Nabiki says.

"Thank you. Like you want to learn more languages to do business, I want to learn more languages to do diplomacy…since I AM great-grandmother's heir in the tribe."

"And speaking of surprises…Khu Lon, you can stop your facade."

"What do you mean by that, Ranma?" Kasumi asked, as she poured Shampoo her tea.

"Why is that those with potent Chi Manipulation appears so old, especially when complete control of one's chi can be manipulated?"

Akane thought for moment before realizing the fundamental truth.

"You are immortal," Akane declared. "That's why you can still be around for three hundred years."

"Almost correct, Miss Tendo," Cologne says, as she suddenly appeared to be a woman in her late twenties. She looked like a more sophisticated version of Shampoo…who already appeared to be sophisticated. "I can still be killed by mortal means."

"Okay, I'm confused now," Nabiki declares. "What is your connection with Saotome anyway?"

"Simple," Cologne says. "Ranma is my mother."

"…"

"This is unbelievable," Akane says. "Wait, then why was Shampoo-?"

"I didn't say that son-in-law was my mother by BLOOD…or should I say 'Mother'?"

"Just Ranma will do," Ranma replied. "And I was only your guardian after your parents were killed by the Emperor's soldiers."

"And if THAT didn't happen, you would not have brought me to the Joketsuzouko."

"That's because your REAL mother was of the Sister. She had left the life of a warrior in the name of love."

"And the rest is history."

"I wish great-grandmother had waited to tell me all this until AFTER we were married, Ranma," Shampoo says with disappointment. "Now, I can't because of Amazon law."

"YES!" Akane interjects, which warranted a dirty look.

"So, you've raised Cologne, huh?" Nabiki says.

"Pretty much," Ranma says. "Though she was a lot more head-strong than she is now. I'm just glad that she would grow into the role of an Elder when she did."

**FLASHBACK! **

Somewhere in West China, during the height of World War II…

"HA!"

"Oof!"

The Allied super-heroine "Orchid" (aka Ranma) delivered a flying kick against the Silver Samurai, knocking the silvery armored samurai down to the ground. She and her allies in the Freedom Fighters were assigned to shut down a labor camp in the heart of China. What an amazing coincidence that Orchid knew that the exact location of the camp was close to the home of her sister-tribe, the Joketsuzoku.

At this moment in time, Orchid was attempting to stop 'Samurai from flooding the valley with the waters of Jusendo. She and the Freedom Fighters had used the Chinese underground to infiltrate the camp long enough to determine the reason of the Japanese Imperial operations (General Tojo wanted to take full advantage of the magical waters of Jusenkyo), as well as free the Chinese Amazons from captivity (as well as assist them in undermining the occupiers). To this effect, Ranma and the Freedom Fighters had to stop the Silver Samurai and his allies within the Injustice Society.

"Up and at them!" said Uncle Sam, as he led the charge. Uncle Sam was the embodiment of the spirit of America, which was needed to combat the threats of the Axis Powers. Though dressed in a striped top hat and colorful clothes, 'Sam's great strength was more than enough to overturn a tank or two.

"Phantom Lady! Take out those snipers!"

The sexily clad Phantom Lady wore a light green one-piece bathing suit (long V-neck), with black utility belt, dark green boots and cape, and special visors. She took out a blackout bomb from her belt.

"Right!" 'Lady says, as she strikes the ground with her pellet.

POOF!

And she was gone.

Meanwhile, Miss America (another patriotic super-soldier), the Human Bomb and Black Condor were fighting another Japanese squadron. Miss America would pass as a poor-woman's Wonder Woman, the Human Bomb looks like a man dressed in a radiation suit and the Black Condor was a Native American with black wings.

"Where's 'Doll Man'?" 'America asked, as she decked another Japanese soldier. She then touched his gun, transmuting it into clay. Recently, thanks to being held by a Nazi scientist, 'America received the ability to change the material of a substance into another. "He's supposed to be here by now!"

"How am I supposed to know?" 'Bomb said, as he threw an energy bomb into incoming artillery battery.

BOOM!

"Aren't you supposed to be the operations officer?" Black Condor interjected, as he flew into the air with a few soldiers in hand.

"No, that's Orchid's area, and SHE is dealing with that Silver Samurai jerk!"

Just as the group was about to be attacked from behind by more Japanese troops-

CHOK!

-The interned prisoners, many of who were Joketsuzoku, arrived on the scene...with spears raised and ready for use.

"Doll Man!" Uncle Sam said, as he greeted his tiny friend.

"Sorry I'm late," Doll Man said, as he hopped on 'Sam's left shoulder. "I was able to get the blue prints for their 'Jusenkyo Project', but, since I was there, I freed their test subjects and fellow prisoners."

"The Jusenkyo Project was an attempt to examine and utilize the cursed springs at Jusenkyo to create special bombs against the Allied Powers. Orchid had insisted that the All-Star Squadron, a superhero umbrella organization, send a team to stop this project from fruition. So the Freedom Force was sent to Asia to assist Orchid in the mission.

"Man, look at these hot babes," Doll Man said, as the Chinese Amazons went to town against the Japanese forces. "They make Phantom Lady look like a time-boy-"

POOF!

WAP!

"Jerk!"

"Ow..."

Meanwhile...

Orchid and Silver Samurai took their fight to another level, as 'Samurai began throwing off tornado attacks her way.

"Man, you remind me of Kuno and that watermelon technique," Ranma said, as she dodge the attack. She took out her collapsible fighting staff, since she hates guns, and struck back.

CLANG!

"Not bad, woman," the 'Samurai says. "And how do you know that I am of the Kuno clan?"

"Uh, lucky guess?"

"If you live, then you will be my 'comfort woman'!"

"Been there, done THAT!"

The 'Samurai swung his sword in a feint. However, Orchid had her Amazon gauntlets on, which was strong enough to block a sword strike.

CLANG! CLANG!

"Come and get me!" Orchid said, as she ran towards the edge of Jusendo, which was a steep drop.

"I will!"

Orchid ran and ran.

The 'Samurai ran after Orchid.

"I got you nOOOOOOOOW-!"

As 'Samurai fell off Jusendo, 'Orchid simply smirked...as she floats in the air.

"Good thing I always wear my winged sandals..."

In the end, the Silver Samurai's operation was a bust, and the local inhabitants were freed.

Later, at the Joketsu, two old friends share a private drink of plum wine, while the Freedom Force celebrate their victory with the Amazons...

TING!

"To old friends," Ranma said.

"And to family," Kho Lon replied. Kho Lon (or simply, "Cologne") was the one who informed Ranma of the Japanese plot. Having known each other for hundreds of years, Cologne knew that she could rely on her Amazon sister in her time of need.

"I prefer mine," Ranma says simply, as she sits close to her campfire.

"Is there something the matter, Ranma?"

"I am not sure that I can tell you-"

"Not even to one who was once your sparring partner?"

"Well...okay. There's something that I need to tell you-"

"That you are really a male?"

"..."

"Do not look shock, my Sister. Remember, these are MY lands...and Jusenkyo borders it."

"Then why-?"

"Why I did not mention this earlier? One, you have already proved yourself as a Sister, and two, your 'flaw' is your affair."

"Hey! Being a guy is NOT a flaw, you know?"

"Oh? Then why is it that you are comfortable as female?"

"Blame it on the goddesses that my kin worship, I guess."

"Is that correct?"

"That's my story, and I will stick to it."

"Very well."

"You know, we shouldn't fight."

"I agree. So, what is it that you want from me? You seem to be a bit...apprehensive."

"There is something more to my story than just being really a guy."

"Oh?"

"I need to ask you a favor..."

**END FLASHBACK! **

"That reminds me," Cologne says, as she takes out a canister. "I'm surprise that you want to use this now."

"I need to settle old debts," Ranma says, as he presented to canister to Soun. "This is for you."

Soun nods his head, and takes the canister. He then pops the lid, and receives what appear to be a flute and a scroll.

"I didn't know that you were into antiques, Saotome," Nabiki smirks.

"That is no ordinary flute and scroll. That flute belonged to the great Orpheus, who songs were powerful enough to return the dead to life. The scroll is the actual manuscript that Orpheus wrote that could generate that affect."

Kasumi clasped her hands over her mouth in realization.

Nabiki's eyes widened.

Akane's tears began to fall.

"You mean-?" began Soun.

"Yes, Mr. Tendo. Just answer this question: was your wife a Christian or a Buddhist?"

"She was a believer in Shintoism, though she did allow her daughters to choose a faith to practice with. Why?"

"If your wife was a Christian, she would have gone to Heaven; if the she was a Buddhist, she would have simply reincarnated. As a believer in the Shinto religion, she is obligated to be there for her family until she is no longer needed. I'm no psychologist, but I think you all need her still."

"So let's bring back Mom, already!" Akane says. "Here, let me-"

"No, Akane, you can't play the flute."

"I can learn, you know!"

"No, I mean only Mr. Tendo can play the instrument, because of their spiritual connection."

"Oh."

"But Ranma…I can't play the flute," Soun wailed.

"You can learn how, right?"

"Oh. Of course! Nabiki, find someone who can teach me how to play this flute."

"Right away, Daddy!" Nabiki said, as she gets up to run to a phone. "Oh, and Saotome?"

"Yes, Nabiki?"

"I consider all debts to me paid."

And with that, Nabiki left the dinning room."

"Yes, the sooner I learn, the sooner Kamiko can come back," Soun muses.

"Thank you, Ranma," Kasumi says, as she hugged the Amazon.

"You're welcome."

Ranma turns to see an Akane struggling to say something.

"Ranma, I…I…"

"I understand," Ranma says. "You're welcome."

"But I'm still mad at you for calling me a tomboy earlier!"

"And there is goes again," Ranma says flatly. He then turns toward Cologne. "Well?"

"All obligations to the Joketzouko are now null and void."

"Awwwww!" Shampoo says with disappointment. "I had our place all arranged and stuff, too!"

"Xian Pu, if your great-grandmother tried and failed to get ME, what makes you think YOU would have anymore success?"

"You got a point there, I guess…"

"Well, this been fun, but I have a restaurant to run," Cologne says, as she reverts to her disguise."

"So, what will you do now?" Kasumi asked. "With the reason for being here nullified and all…"

"Just because Xian Pu can't get a 'husband' in Ranma, that doesn't mean I'm going back home just yet. I happen to like it here. And besides…with the establishment of the Themiscyria embassy here in the city, I can continue the diplomatic relations between our two tribes."

"Will see you around at the party, then?" Ranma asks Cologne.

"What party?" Akane asked.

"The party that I am hosting at the opening. After all, I AM the Crown Princess of the Amazons, you know!"

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ranma the Wonder – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Wonder Woman" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is crossover/AU story.**

**Special note: This is a revision story of "An Amazon named Ranma".**

**Author's note: READ THE ENTIRE STORY, FROM THE BEGINNING, FIRST BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER, SINCE THE ENTIRE STORY IS A REWRITE.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: "Happi-Days Are Here Again".**

* * *

Needing a break, Ranma took the Tendo sisters on a shopping spree. And since he invited the girls to the opening, Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane took up on Ranma's offer. 

"This is a wonderful fabric, Kasumi," Ranma said, as he and Kasumi went shopping nearby. Ranma was dressed in his Chinese clothes, which consist of a white, light jacket, black pants and Chinese shoes. "This would greatly enhance your figure."

"Thank you, Ranma," Kasumi replied.

On this day, Kasumi and Ranma were going shopping for a formal dinner that the United Nations was hosting in the city. The Ambassador of Themiscyria, Princess Diana, was to receive an award for her efforts in various humanitarian projects. Diana had indicated that she wanted her father Ranma to be there, and thus wanted to make sure that a table was available for him and his guests. So, with that in mind, Ranma took the family out to shop for new clothes.

"You certainly know your stuff, Saotome," Nabiki says, as she tried out some outfits. "And thank you for footing the bill."

"Hey, it's the least I can do, Nabiki, after putting up with Pops and I."

"Are you going as a female or male?" Kasumi asked.

"Not sure. I'm comfortable either way, but I'm worried what Pops and Mr. Tendo might do, especially at the dinner. The LAST thing I want is an embarrassing moment."

"Well, just hope that grandfather Happosai doesn't find out that you have a daughter," Nabiki replied. "You know what happened when he showed up at you and Akane's wedding and all..."

"Speaking of Akane, she's seems to be taking too much time in the changing room," Kasumi comments.

"I'll see what's up," Ranma says, as he heads for the ladies' changing room.

"Uh, Saotome?"

"Yes?"

"Um, don't you need to change or something?"

"Already done," Rhea says, as she continues on her way to the changing room.

Meanwhile, Akane was trying to figure out what to wear. Her confusion was mostly on the fact that she didn't know how to deal with this new Ranma. And it certainly didn't help by the fact that he...she...had two daughters of his own, one of which is a famous superhero.

How can I compete with that? Akane thought to herself.

Suddenly, the door to her room opens.

"Akane, you need help?" Rhea says, as she closes the door behind her.

"Ranma, you pervert! Can't you see that I'm changing?"

"Yes, I can see that, and it's not like I haven't seen a female form before."

"Oh, that's right. You're a lesbian now."

"Akane, if you are going to act this way-"

"I'm sorry, Ranma. It's just that...well, to be honest...I'm kinda jealous."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You've been a legendary warrior for thousands of years. YOU'VE lived the life I always wanted...and have special kids to boot. You're the ultimate survivor, for goodness' sake!"

Rhea sits down on a nearby bench.

"Akane, I survived those years because of YOU."

"Really?"

"Really. There was nothing that I did that wasn't to make sure that I lived long to see your face again, even after realizing that I might change too much for us to ever be together."

"Ranma, you shouldn't say that!"

"Oh?"

"I mean...I just need some time to think about this, that's all."

Rhea smiles.

"Then, let's be friends. No matter what happens, I want that to be the case."

"Thanks, Ranma. Um, what do you think of my outfit?"

Akane was sporting a one-piece black dinner gown.

"Mmmm...that dress looks better on Kodachi-"

"WHAT?"

"-But, I know something that could accentuate your looks, if you allow me to help you."

Akane looks at Rhea...and smiles.

"Okay, Ranma. I-"

CRASH!

Rhea and Akane stare at each for a moment. They could hear screaming.

"What a haul!"

"Well...we know 'who' and 'why'," Rhea says flatly, as she turns to leave the dressing room.

"What are you going to do?" Akane asked, as she gathered her things.

"Oh, I'm going to say hello to an old friend..."

Outside the dressing room, the demented martial arts grandmaster, Happosai, was doing his best to grope the female shoppers, and steal underwear.

"Hoocha!" said the old dwarf. "It's been a while since I've tapped into 'the source' of my delectables-"

"Happi!" said a female voice.

"Who wants...to...know?"

Before Happosai stood a red haired Greek goddess, whose long hair and gown waved in a breeze-less air. Clouds seemingly opened up...birds began to sing. A cherub-like being was floating in the air, playing a horn.

It was Rhea, the Titaness of the Earth.

"Oh, baby!" Happosai said, as he leaped to embrace his goddess.

"Oh, Happi!" Rhea said she seemingly opened her arms to accept that embrace...

POW!

"Gotcha, ya freak!" Rhea said, as she spiked Happosai into the ground, stunning him in the process. She then turns to the cherub. "Thanks for the assist, Cupid."

"Anytime, Rhea," the cherub said, as he rolled up his special effects. "Is there anything else you need of me?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Very well. See you at the next family reunion!"

POOF!

"What was that about?" Nabiki asked. "Rhea" looked at this enhanced version of Ranma.

"Hmmm? Oh, it's a long story..."

"And why do you look like a goddess, Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, I'd like to know that as well," said Akane, as she looked about the place.

"Alright," Ranma said, who had already switched to his male form. "Let's pay for your things, take this 'sack' with us, and go get something to eat."

"How can you think about eating like this?"

"'Cuz I'm hungry?"

"…"

Meanwhile, Gosunkugi, one of Nerima residence who hates Ranma, was at the local curio shop. For years, he had thought that mysticism would allow him to get back at the martial artist…and get Akane for himself. So far, he hasn't had much success in this regard, so he is back at the shop.

As Gosunkugi enters the shop, he notices that the place was slightly different. He could definitely tell that there were quite a few non-Oriental elements throughout the place.

"May I help you, sir?"

Gosunkugi looked up at the counter to see a girl.

"Um, you're new here," the boy manages to say.

"Yes, I'm running my uncle's shop while he is on vacation," the girl replies.

"Oh."

"But I am glad that you are here. We recently acquired more things to sale, things that have a lot more…emphasis in magic."

Gosunkugi manages to nod his head. The girl was indeed pretty, with her purple hair-

No, I must be true to Akane, Gosunkugi thinks to himself.

"Sir?"

"Oh, sorry. So, what do you have to offer?"

The girl nods her head, as she brings up a case of small vials from underneath the counter.

"These vials will grant anyone special abilities."

"What do they do?"

"Let's see. This blue one will grant a 'changing breed' form, while this red one will grant great strength. But be careful. Mixing the contents can have unintended consequences."

"I see…"

"Oh, and with your purchase, you can have the free book, 'Sorcery for Dummies'."

"Hmmm. I didn't know there was such a book."

"It's a recent addition to the series."

"I see. Okay, I'll take it."

"You won't regret it, sir."

After the purchase, and after Gosunkugi leaves the shop, the girl's form changes…

"How typically mortal," Circe says. She then turns to a nearby birdcage. "Right Mister Shop-keeper?"

The black crow that was stuck in birdcage curiously looked like the owner of the curio shop, complete bald cap, glasses and mustache.

"Squawk!" the bird replies.

"I'm going to have fun while I am here…"

Meanwhile…

"Ah, let's eat here," said Ranma, as he, Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi stopped in front "Ucchan's".

"Can't we talk about this?" Happosai said, as he squirmed from within his confinement.

"Quiet, you," Ranma says. "So, what do you say?"

"I don't know," Akane says. "With these changes of yours, is that wise?"

"I don't see why not. Besides, Ukyo needs to know what had happened."

"He's right, you know," Nabiki interjects. "Besides, I want to take advantage of the free meal."

"I'm touched," Ranma replied.

When Ranma and the Tendo sisters enter "Ucchan's", Ukyo and Konatsu (his assistant) sees them.

"Hi," Ukyo says. "Just sit anywhere you want."

"Thank you, Ukyo," Kasumi says.

Ukyo nods her head before laying her eyes on Ranma…and frowns. There was something odd about her fiancée…

"Hello, Ranchan," Ukyo says.

"Hello, Ucchan," Ranma replies. "How have you been?"

"Been good, I guess," Ukyo says.

"Listen, when is your break? I have something I need to tell you."

"Um, sure," Ukyo says. She had a bad feeling about what Ranma might say. "Hey, Konatsu!"

"Yes?" replied the cross-dressing ninja.

"I'll be on break for a while. And bring out a few of the specials for lunch."

"Right away, Ukyo-sama!"

After everyone was seated…

"So," Nabiki asks. "What was all that about back there at the boutique?"

"What is going on?" Ukyo says.

"Oh, that is right," says Kasumi. "You do not know that Ranma was accidentally sent to the past, lived thousands of years, and became an Amazon."

"Oh. WHAT?"

"Blame Ranma for being his usual jerk self again," Akane says.

"Can't I get out now?" Happosai says.

"No," Ranma replies.

"What the heck is that pervert doing in that bag, Ranchan?" Ukyo asked.

"I'm getting to all that," Ranma replies. "Let's see. It all started 300 years ago, in China…"

**FLASHBACK!**

Somewhere in the Western China region…

"Okay, that is all for today," Ranma says, as she gather up her training tools. "You've gotten better, Khu Lon."

The young martial arts student huffed, as she tried to get up.

"I can't believe that you're being so cruel, Ranma," said the young girl.

"Hey, if you want to be initiated into your mother's 'Sisterhood', you got to go through the training necessary to past the trials. Besides…you deserve it after sneaking out to see that runt boyfriend of yours."

The girl looks Ranma with indignation.

"Happi is NOT a 'runt', Ranma!"

"Whatever. I don't want you go seeing him. Trust me on that-"

"Then I shall challenge you for the right to see my love!" says a voice.

Ranma looks around, and then looks down.

"Oh, it's YOU again."

"Oh, Happi!" squealed Khu Lon in happiness.

"Look, kid, I don't want you hanging around here anymore. So go away…NOW."

Happosai stood defiant.

"Fine, then," Ranma says. "IF, and I do mean IF, you manage to even TOUCH me, you can go out with Khu Lon…as long as it doesn't interferes her training."

"Great!" Happosai says. "Now I can test my NEW martial arts style…the Anything Goes Martial Arts!"

Ranma raises an eyebrow at that remark, as Happosai went on the attack.

BAM!

"You loose," Ranma says, after slamming Happosai into the ground. "Now, be a good kid, and go bother someone else."

As Ranma and Cologne (who now looks sad) leave, Happosai gets up.

"I will not give up!"

And so, it went. Happosai tried again-

BAM!

And again…

POW!

And again…

SMACK!

"You can't beat me, kid," Ranma says with confidence.

Happosai growls. He studied Ranma, trying to gauge her aura-

Then, he notices Ranma's aura. It appeared to be solid, and was actually enticing him. Somehow, Rhea, Ranma's patron had found the young martial artist's attempt to gain the affection of Cologne a bit endearing. The aura was trying to direct Happosai to attack at a particular angle…

"Yah!" Happosai said, as he struck.

Ranma took a swing…and missed!

"Huh?" Ranma said, as she looked around. Where was he-?

Then, she felt him…on her chest.

"What-are-you-DOING?" Ranma yelled in outrage.

"Wow," Happosai said, as he felt all over Ranma's chest. "I had no idea…I like this!"

Ranma's aura cooed contently, trying to feel Happosai's touch.

Ranma had enough of THIS.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU FREAK!"

POW!

"Hootcha!" Happosai said, as he sailed away.

"Happi!" Cologne yelled, as she ran after him.

**END FLASHBACK!**

Everyone at the table looked practically green.

"Oh, my!" Kasumi managed to say.

"Apparently, Rhea, the Titan of the Earth, found Happosai—ugh—attractive," Ranma managed to say. "It only had gotten worse after me and her successfully merged, after one of her children Sparta, tried to kill her for her power."

"Wait a minute," Akane says. "So you are both Amazon and some sort of goddess?"

"Pretty much. For all intents and purpose, I AM Rhea, which is why I prefer to be just Ranma."

"Hey, it's not all bad, Ranma," Happosai says, as he munches on a piece of okonomiyaki.

"How did YOU get the sack?" Nabiki asks.

"A master never kisses and tells. So, Ranma, can't you let HER come out and play?"

"No," Ranma replies.

"Please?"

"No."

Ukyo was STILL lost in the dark.

"What the heck is going on?" Ukyo cried.

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ranma the Wonder – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Wonder Woman" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is crossover/AU story.**

**Special note: This is a revision story of "An Amazon named Ranma".**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Thrown Gauntlet.**

* * *

_Later…_

As Ranma soaked himself in the furo, he relaxed…

SHHHHHHHH…

Long ago, he gave up his male form when the Olympian gods initiated him, as a price, into the ranks of the Amazons as "Ranko". Later, the Titaness Rhea made Ranko her avatar…

"Ah," Rhea said, as she relaxed. Already, the bathroom was taken on the qualities of a Greco-Roman bath decked with flowers and cute animals that wanted to serve her needs. Rhea, being a Titan, was naturally a giant. However, even when she is human size, Rhea was over 6'5, and built like a goddess…literally. Her physical size did not lend her the ability to "hide" amongst the local populace-

"Hey, babe!" Happosai said, as he soaked into the furo with Rhea. "Isn't this neat?"

"What the heck are you doing in here?" Rhea said, as she grabbed the demented martial artist by the throat.

"I just wanted to be with my best girl, that's all!"

And then, using an old martial arts trick, Happosai channeled ambient _chi_ into his body as a means of pumping his size and muscles.

"See?" Happosai said, as he checked out his Adonis-like body. "Now, we're ready to have some proper fun!"

Rhea lifts an eyebrow.

"Well, in THAT case-"

POW!

CRASH!

"Hootcha-!" Happosai sailed away.

Rhea huffed, as she stares at the hole in the roof.

"Is everything okay?" asked Kasumi through the bathroom door.

"It is now, Kasumi," Rhea said, as she relaxed. Already, nature was repairing the hole that the Titaness had made with Happosai's body. Ever since she merged with the original Rhea, she had to deal with nonsense like this…although, at the time, she understood the circumstances…

**FLASHBACK!**

_Ten years ago…_

"Wonder Girl"—aka Donna Troy—sat with the dying Rhea, as the Titaness rested comfortably. One of the Titan seedlings (each one named after ancient cities of myth in and around the Aegean Sea), a demi-alien named Sparta, was on a rampage, and has been on one since learning that her mother was really Rhea. Unfortunately, Sparta's ire extended to her adopted brother and sisters, which included Donna. Donna was the younger sister of Princess Diana of Themiscyria, aka "Wonder Woman", and had been chosen by the Titans to learn from them. In the future, all the Titan seedlings were to become "New Titans", and were to serve as replacements for the Titans when they leave the mortal plane behind for good. Sparta was supposed to be Rhea's replacement, but now…

"Donna!"

The raven-haired beauty looks up to see-

"Auntie!" Donna says, as she runs into Ranko's arms. "It's…awful!"

"I know, Diana told me what had happened," Ranko replied. Ranko wore her stylized "Wonder Woman" costume that mixed in Eastern influences. After all, she did "fill-in" for the Amazon Princess at one point in time.

"What are we going to do? Spart had already idestroyed both the Titans AND the other 'seedlings'. I'm...all that is left."

"I promise you that we'll do what it takes to remedy this situation-"

"Ran-ma..."

Ranko looks down at the sickly Rhea. The energy cost in escaping to Earth had considerably drained the Titaness.

"Rhea, you shouldn't speak-" Ranko began.

"Please...I...know...what...I...am...doing-!"

"You must listen to Ranko, great Titan," Donna says.

"It's...much...too...late...for...me...but...I...can...bestow...the...last...of...my...power...to...deal...with...my...child."

"Rhea, if you do that, you will return to the Source...which basically means death," Ranko replies.

"Not if...we...become...as...ONE..."

"Uh-uh, NO WAY," Ranko said, as she gets up. "Bad enough I'm stuck as a woman most of the time, but I don't WANT to become one. And I certainly don't want to develop your taste in men...as evident by your fawning over Happosai!"

"Heh...always...the same...that's...why...I...liked about you."

"Please, Ranko," Donna pleade. "I know that this is hard for you, but what choice do we have?"

Ranko sighed. She had come to help her step-daughter (of sorts), not sacrifice any more of her own worth. But then, Rhea DID save her life those many years ago, and it would only be fitting if she returned the favor.

"Fine, but if I get the hots for THAT pervert, I'm going to curse your name!"

Rhea tried to chuckle, but relaxed a bit, as she began to glow...

Outside of the room where Donna and Ranko were tending to Rhea, Robin seems to pace back and forth just outside of Rhea's room.

"Relax, Robin," Beast Boy says, as he looks at his team-mate with worry.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be FINE," Cyborg interjects.

"Wait," Raven says, as she suddenly looks up. "Something just...happened."

"Oh, I hope that Miss Rhea is okay," Starfire says with worry.

And then, Wonder Girl opens the door.

"Donna, is everything-?" Robin asks.

"It will be...fine," Donna says sadly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She means that Rhea and I have been...remade," said a voice behind Wonder Girl. Stepping out was a much more womanly Ranko...

"I sense...a dual aura?" Raven says.

"Man, you look hotter than ever, Miss Ranko," Cyborg says.

"Uh, yeah," Ranko replied.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"And why do you talk funny?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's what happens when two people merge, kiddo," Rhea replied. "So...are we ready to go, 'Boy Wonder'?"

"For Donna...we ALL are!" Robin says, as he and the others go into the large waiting room filled with the entire Teen Titans...past and present.

**END FLASHBACK!**

'And to think 'Little Donna' would become a hero in her own right as 'Troia'...who happens to be my REAL daughter Drusilla," Rhea mused with a sigh. 'And it's hard to believe that I am Rhea...and Ranma-'

"Ranma!" says a voice through the door to the bathroom. "You have a visitor!"

"I'll be down stairs, Kasumi," Rhea says, as she shifted to her male, mortal form. Over the years, Ranma has felt more comfortable as female than as male, though he considered that aspect of his personality to be from Rhea's influence...

A few minutes later, Ranma runs down the stairs.

"So, what's up?" Ranma asks.

"Oh, a 'Donna Troy' is here to see you," Kasumi replies.

"Ah, Dru," Ranma says with a smile. "She managed to make it after all..."

Over in the living room, Donna Troy—or Princess Drusilla of Themiscyria, Paradise Island—sits attentively, while being interrogated by-

"So, you are my son's 'brood'," Genma says, as he crossed his arms.

Drusilla sits down her cup of tea on a saucer.

"I am HER daughter, yes," Drusilla replies calmly.

"And what do you do?"

"I work for my people's foreign service."

"Ah, a diplomat. Sounds pretty weak for someone who is a Saotome.

"Are you questioning my skills?"

"Definitely."

"I see..."

"Hey, kiddo," Ranma said, as he went to hug his daughter. "You made it."

"Yes, I need to finalize the guest list for tomorrow night's opening, so I came here in person."

"I cannot believe you can be so unfaithful to my Akane!" Soun cried.

"This must be Soun Tendo?" Drusilla asks her "mother".

"Yes, I am!" Soun replied. "And I want to make it known that no matter what...Ranma will be Akane's fiancee!"

"Speaking of whom, where is she?" Ranma asked Kasumi.

"Oh, she and Nabiki stepped out to pick up groceries, Ranma," Kasumi replied. "So, will Miss Drusilla be staying for dinner?"

"Absolutely NOT!" Genma says. "She is NOT welcomed here!"

"Father?"

Soun wanted to agree with his old friend, but the disapproving look from his oldest daughter's eyes urged him otherwise.

"She...she can stay..."

"Thank you, Mr. Tendo," Ranma says.

"Boy, she is NOT staying!" Genma says. "So that's that!"

Ranma raised his left eyebrow, and then turns towards his oldest daughter.

"Drusilla?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"Show your grandfather 'Technique #43'."

"'43'?"

"43."

"Boy, what are you talking about...?"

That's when Genma notices that his "grand-daughter" took off her left arm-bracers. Drusilla then positioned her arm and fingers in such a way as to 'flick' something off...

FLICK!

BWOOSH!

"Ah!" Genma yelled, as he was blown out of the house, and into the koi pond in the yard.

SPLASH!

"GROWF!" Genma fumed, as he, as a panda, leans against the rocks that lined the pond.

"What was THAT?" Akane said, as she entered the living room area, with groceries in hand, with Nabiki by her side.

"Just a demonstration of a technique that I helped Drusilla to develop."

"'Drusilla'...?"

"You must be Themiscyrian Ambassador-at-Large Drusilla Lords," Nabiki interjects.

"And you must be Miss Nabiki Tendo," Drusilla replies.

"You seem to know me, Ambassador Lords."

"Actually, Ranma...told me stories about many of the residents of Nerima."

"I see..."

"Nabiki, Akane, Drusilla will be staying here for dinner," Kasumi says.

"How come she's here anyway?" Akane says defensively.

"Dru stopped by to finalize tomorrow night's gala," Ranma says.

"Okay, but how did she do what she did, and who is going to pay for the damage she caused?" Nabiki asked.

"My apologies for focusing my father's strength in order to create a 'pressure' point," Drusilla says. "And the embassy will, of course, pay for the damage-"

"Don't bother," Ranma says, as "goddess markings" appeared on his forehead. "I got it covered."

With a flick of Ranma's hand, the make-shift hole was repaired.

"Can you REALLY do that?" Nabiki asked excitedly.

"Yes, I can, but don't bother asking the obvious question. While on Earth, my abilities are somewhat limited. For example, since my domain is 'terran', I can easily manipulate the wood. And even then, unless I or some else is directly threatened, I cannot use my abilities as a Titan."

"But...why?" Akane says.

"It is the will of Heaven."

"Oh."

"If you would like, you can stay with me tonight," Ranma says. He looked at Akane expecting something from her.

"What?" Akane says.

"Um, nothing. Mr. Tendo?"

"Sure, she can stay," Soun replies.

"Thank you."

"Miss Troy, I'll show you to your room," Kasumi says.

"Thanks," Donna replies, as she follows Kasumi out of the living room.

"I have to say that Drusilla is a nice person, considering what, well..." Akane began.

"It's okay, 'Kane," Ranma replied. "THAT...circumstance happened a long time ago."

"You seem so...serene about it, Ranma," Nabiki says.

"Well, what can I say? As long as I was able to reclaim my honor, I can live with those memories..."

_Meanwhile…_

BOOM!

Where a lightning bolt struck the ground in the vacant yard, a certain immortal demi-god appears.

"Yes, the scion of Zeus has deemed this place worthy for my sacred presence," Herakles boasts. "Now, where is the witch-goddess?"

"You should be careful with what you say, Lord Herakles," says a voice from behind.

Herakles turns around to see a purple-haired Asian girl.

"Circe," Herakles says. "You are here. Why have you summoned my presence to this place?"

"The fiery-haired bane to your existence is here in the land of the East."

Herakles squints his eyes.

"Ranma," he says simply.

"Correct. She and her so-called 'Wonder Clan' will be opening an embassy for Themiscyria this evening, so I will need…all the help I can to ruin their celebration."

"You know that Ranma was once…my brother-in-arms. And he is the mother of my daughter Drusilla. I can say confidently that Ranma will not stand idly by and allow you to 'crash' his party."

"And that is why you are here. You and a few of Princess Ranma old friends will provide a nice distraction for Ranma, while I ruin things for Wonder Woman."

"As ready as I will be to engage in righteous battle with the 'Wild Horse', why should I help YOU?"

Circe brings out a thin, wooden box. Its dark surface was etched with ancient Greek writing and design. She then opens the box to reveal an ornamental pink jewel attached to a leather strap.

"This is called 'The Tear of Eros'," Circe says. "Put this around Ranma's neck, and she will devote her heart and soul to you."

Herakles looks at the jewel. It seemed to…entrance him somehow.

"Are you sure of this?"

"On this, you can trust me on this."

"Good, because I do not trust you otherwise."

**Tbc.**

**Next time: "End Game".**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ranma the Wonder – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principled characters from "Ranma ½" and "DC Comics" belong to ME.**

**Note: This is a fusion story.**

* * *

**Part 9: "End Game" (Alpha) **

_The next day…_

Amazon royal consort Prince Ranma (also known Princess Ranma, if he was in his female form) stretched his limbs in the room he shared with his daughter Donna Troy (also known as Princess Drusilla, the superhero known as "Troia"), whom had arrived to stay at the Tendo residence last night. Drusilla, thanks to one of Diana's enemies, had kidnapped Drusilla and forced her to live a thousand lives in an effort to torture her. One of those lives, Donna Troy, was rescued by the Titans of Myth, and, ironically, was raised by the Titaness Rhea…before Rhea and Ranma fully merged…

At any rate, Ranma had elected to continue to stay at the Tendo residence, rather than the Themiscyrian consulate, so that he could help Nabiki and Akane organize the official greeting for Queen Hippolyta and her staff's official arrival to Japan with the help of the student body at Furiken High School. Of course, Ranma had to remind the Tendo sisters that decorum was very important to the Amazon nation; one slight could be interpreted as an insult. Thankfully, Japanese sensibilities tend towards maintaining "face" when dealing with foreigners. And after the meticulous planning Ranma had gone through, he was confident that there should be no trouble-

SPLASH!

Ranma-chan looked over to the source of the thrown water, thinking that Happosai wanted to see his "Rhea-chan".

"Akane?" Ranma-chan says with bewilderment.

"Old times' sake," Akane says, as she twirled her pail. "I…I wanted to get a chance to spar with you."

Ranma-chan smiles.

"I would like that as well."

Akane smiles likewise, as she begins to leave…

Donna yawned, as she goes over to her father from her floor mat.

"What was THAT all about?" Donna asked.

"Just an old memory," Ranma-chan says with a smile. "You know, usually, at this point, Happosai would appear-"

"Good morning, my dear," Happosai says, as he latched onto Ranma-chan's chest. "My, you feel healthy."

Ranma-chan gritted her teeth, as she balled her fist. However, before she could do anything-

WHACK!

BAM!

"Hootcha!" Happosai yells gleefully, as he sails through the roof and into the blue skies.

"WHAT. WAS. THAT?" Donna asks. As a superhero, Donna has had to deal with all kinds of creeps. But to see her mother groped like that by some incubus…

"Now THAT…is what I would call a 'bad memory'."

"Well, it is good thing Akane introduced me to the 'Mallet-sama' technique," Donna says, as she looks at the large, wooden hammer.

"Well, being a guy…half the time, I never had the luxury of learning how to tap into my inner mallet."

"Huh. So, what's today's agenda?"

"Well, we're meeting Diana at the consulate before over to my folks' place for lunch, and then I have to go to the school with Nabiki and Akane to finalize stuff with the student body president for the gathering at the new embassy. Still…"

Donna looks into Ranma-chan's face.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"Well, as you know, my…mother is a tad traditional."

"So?"

"Well, you know my Pops is a bit of an idiot, right?"

"From what you have told me…"

"Well, when I was six years old, Mom made Pops and me sign a promissory note."

"So?"

"Well, that 'note' was actually a contract that stated that if I did not prove that I was a 'man amongst men', Pop and I were to commit_ritual suicide_."

"Oh. WHAT?"

"NOW, can you see my dilemma? I REALLY don't think that Nodoka Saotome would appreciate the idea that her 'manly' son is both an Amazon and a goddess at least half the time, especially after being sexually assault by the scion of Zeus…even if satisfaction was somewhat achieved."

"Speaking of Herakles, isn't he scheduled to re-appear soon?"

"Yeah, but I'm more concerned with tonight's events."

"And if he shows up?"

"I'll…deal with him."

_A while later…_

"I don't see why I have to be here," Upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno huffed.

"I agree with my brother," says Kodachi, aka "The Black Rose". "I mean, what does THIS have to do with my beloved?"

"Well, um," began Gosunkuji, "According to the instruction of these potions, we can finally have our revenge on our...enemies."

"Where did you get that?" says Mousse, as he yelled at Ryouga.

BOP!

"I'm not Gosunkuji!" Ryouga yelled. "Besides, I thought that you Amazons were done with your feud with Ranma?"

"I'm doing this for my beloved Shampoo-!"

Wap!

"No one, save for Ranma-sama, manhandles ME!" Kodachi yells.

"So, where did you get that?" Kuno asked impatiently.

"I got it from this girl at the 'Curio Shop' down the street-"

"Then it will be I who will utilize this to free the pig-tailed goddess from the clutches of the evil sorcerer!"

'What's going on?' Shampoo says to herself, as she observed Mousse's interaction with the others from within the trees.

_Meanwhile…_

Diana and Drusilla—in civilian guise—sat quietly, as they observed what was going on between their father Ranma, and his parents. Genma did NOT want such a meeting to take place, which is why Ranma used one of Hephaestus' traps to keep his father from fleeing…

"So, let me get this straight," Nodoka says evenly. "You and your father were at a cursed training ground…and got cursed."

"Yes, Mom," Ranma replied.

"And because of this, you change into a girl, while GENMA-"

Genma, who sat next to his long-suffering wife, winced at the inflection.

"-Was cursed to become…a panda."

"Correct."

Nodoka breathes deeply, and takes a glance at Diana and Donna. It was hard to believe that these two were famous American "superheroes". But there was something amiss about something…

"You are these girls' father?" Nodoka says, as she focused on Ranma.

"Yes, that is correct."

"And you personally supervised their training?"

"Yes, Mom."

"And, to be sure, is this the result of being trapped in the past with a race of warrior women?"

"That is also correct."

"Well, then there is only one way to respond to this…disturbing situation."

Nodoka takes out her honor contract. Upon seeing this, Ranma and his daughters braced themselves for trouble-

"I consider this contract null and void," Nodoka says aloud, as she shreds the contract.

"Huh?" Ranma replies.

"Nodoka?" Genma says.

"I'm not happy that…this situation has come about. However, in light of a past debt, I will allow it."

"Huh?" Ranma says.

"That is for another time," Nodoka says enigmatically.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with-" Genma began.

SWISH!

"Gulp!" Genma says, as Nodoka sticks her Saotome blade in front her husband's face.

"I still have words with you, my dear husband," Nodoka says menacingly.

With that, Genma took off, with Nodoka in hot pursuit.

"I wonder what that was all about," Donna says with wonder.

"Well, I'm just glad that I'm off the hook," Ranma says smugly.

Diana said nothing, however, her mind was a whirlwind.

'No,' Diana says. 'Could 'Nodoka' be whom I THINK she is?'

_Meanwhile…_

"So, what is this…means of yours, fool?" Tatewaki Kuno says patiently, while his sister stood there impatiently.

"Yeah, don't waste my time, Gosunkugi," Ryouga Hibiki says, with his arms folded.

"Can you help me get my Shampoo?" Mousse says.

"Of course, I can," Gosunkugi says, as he reveals his case of potions. "Not only can we get what we want, but we can finally destroy that cursed Ranma-!"

CRASH!

"No one hurt Ranma!" Shampoo says, as she burst through the walls with her pair of _bombori_. Although she could no longer claim Ranma, she could at least be a good friend and fellow Amazon. Originally, she was sent out to search for Mousse by Cologne, until she came upon this meeting.

"Yikes!" Gosunkugi yelps in surprise, as he drops the box…causing the potions to break.

BOOM!

When the smoke clears, Shampoo realizes that something was very, very wrong.

"What, meow, wrong, meow, with, meow, Shampoo?" Shampoo says, as she realized that she has become some sort of catgirl. She then turns to see what happened to the others.

Apparently, they all have changed into something else.

"Perfect," says a voice within the haze.

Shampoo sees a teenaged girl with purple hair emerge from the smoke; she also can see a huge, muscle-bound male with her.

"As you can see, Lord Herakles, you now have your…minions."

Herakles scans the transformed residents of Nerima City.

"I like this," Herakles says. He then spots Shampoo.

"And I see that you have provided me with a concubine to boot."

"First, take care of Ranma, then you can OWN these new minions afterwards."

Shampoo, still dazed, flinched upon seeing Herakles' leering gaze. Somehow, she felt compelled to be subservient to this stranger.

"It shall be done, Circe…it shall be done."

"I am glad to here that," Circe says, as she scans the area. "Now, to increase your minions' ranks...with a touch of home..."

_A short time later…_

"Sorry for being late," Ranma says, as he, Akane and Nabiki walked towards the school grounds of Furinken High School. "But I had to prevent Mom from killing Pops."

"No problem, Ranma," Nabiki says. "I figured it would go down the way it did."

"So, Uncle Genma isn't dead?" Akane asked.

"Actually, I talked her out of it. What's strange is that she gave no real reason why she would enforce that ritual contract of hers."

"I'm sure she has her reasons-" Nabiki began.

Suddenly-

BOOM!

A cascade of various colors and light blasted outwards, engulfing everything in its path.

Outside, Ranma, Akane and Nabiki, just as they were about to enter the school grounds, sees this magical explosion.

"What the...?" Akane about to say, just as the force was about to over-take her self and her companions. However-

"Get down!" Ranma yells as he covered Akane and Nabiki with his body. Waves of magic seemingly swarm over the three. A moment later, Ranma lifts his head, just in time to see a Greek temple and small mountain rise in the distance…where Furinken should be.

"Are you two okay?" Ranma asked, before realizing that he might have spoken too soon.

"I...I think so," Akane said, as she shook her head.

"Hsssssss!" came a sound.

"What was that?" Akane looked around widely, trying to see if there were snakes on the ground.

"Um, Akane?" Nabiki began, as she pointed at her younger sister.

"What? Do you SEE the snake?"

"I think...she is pointing at your head," Ranma offered.

"What's wrong with...my...head...?"

Akane felt her head. However, instead feeling her hair, she felt snakes. In fact, she had a head full of snakes for hair.

"Ahhh!" Akane screamed.

"Calm down, Akane," Ranma says. "You're frightening your hair."

"I agree, Akane," Nabiki says.

"Easy for YOU say, Nabiki! All you have is blond hair!"

Ranma turns to see Nabiki's hair. It was indeed blond. And her body was curvier than usual.

"I see," Nabiki says, as she checks out her hair. "I guess I don't have anything to worry."

"Um, not exactly, Nabs."

"Okay, then TELL us what's going on."

"THAT I agree with!" Akane says. "And why aren't YOU affected, Ranma?"

"The last question is easy. Remember, I'm a goddess half the time."

"Okay," Nabiki says. "So what about us?"

"And what's going on?" Akane says.

"The best thing I can guess is that someone, probably Kuno or Gosunkugi, got a hold of some potent magic. Which, as you can see, is based on ancient Greece..."

Ranma points out to the Tendo sisters of the transformed Furinken High School. Sure enough, the architecture and landscape was straight out of a "Clash of the Titans" film, complete with goats...lots of goats.

"BAAAA!"

"As for you two, you've both been transformed. You, Akane, might end up either a Gorgon or an Erinye...which makes some sense in a way-"

"RANMA!" Akane fumed.

"Hsssss!" the snakes replied likewise.

"Great, you made some 'friends'..."

"And about ME?" Nabiki asked impatiently.

"You will end up becoming a 'nymph'."

"You don't mean...?"

"Yep. Then again, you becoming one might loosen you up a bit."

"I resent THAT."

"Can't you...change us back?" Akane asked.

"No, not on my own. I may be a Titan, but even I have to play by the rules, which means that I, as 'Rhea', can directly interfere in the affairs of Humankind. And since a mortal started this mess, mortals will have to deal with it."

"But how?" Akane asked. "We don't know any of this stuff?"

"I didn't say that I'd do nothing. We have other options."

"Of course!" Nabiki says. "We can call someone at the Themiscyrian embassy-"

"No, the option is 'I'."

"But-?"

"Right now, I am 'mortal', which means that as either Ranma or 'Ranko', I can be killed. I just live a long time, that's all."

"Okay, so, what are you waiting for?" Akane asked.

"You're right," Ranma says, as he got ready to perform a spin. "We better get started-!"

Ranma spins around rapidly. Moments later, Ranma is engulfed in a flash of light.

FLASH!

When the light died down, Ranma was now Ranko, but dressed in a Asian version of Wonder Woman's costume, complete with "Golden Lasso".

"What are you suppose to be?" Nabiki smirked. "'Wonder-Girl'?"

"Naw, that's Cassie Sandsmark's role," Ranko says. "On occasion, Diana has taken a break from being 'superhero', so a few of us filled in for her whenever possible. So, right now...I'M WONDER WOMAN!"

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ranma the Wonder! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: The same.**

**Note: The usual.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Part 10**

**

* * *

  
**

Meanwhile…

"Look at my magnificence," Kuno says, as he admired his new form. "Although…it will take some getting used to."

Kuno's new form was that of a centaur.

"I suppose so," says a more confident Gosunkugi, as he pulls out his flute. For some reason, his satyr form made him less shy. In fact, he felt a bit…randy.

"We should celebrate our new fortunes-"

"No!" says the huge pig-man formerly known as Ryouga. "This is Ranma's fault!"

"And he will pay-QUACK!" says the duck-man formerly known as Mousse.

"Quiet," says Circe, as she spies upon her foes through her crystal ball. "Our visitors will visit us after all."

Herakles sat on his throne quietly, with Shampoo on one side, and Kodachi on the other. While Shampoo now a cat-girl, Kodachi was a harpy. Both were on chains, with the chains wrapped around the scion of Zeus' fists.

Circe turns towards Herakles.

"Do you think you will be prepared for Princess Ranma's arrival?"

"Certainly," Herakles says. "I am a warrior, after all."

"Really? Like those LAST times?"

"Okay, I am a warrior who learns from his mistakes."

"Good to hear that, scion of Zeus."

Meanwhile…

"Mooooo!" roars the lead Minotaur, as he and his fellow warriors charged.

Wonder Woman (II) crouched, as she waited for the first Minotaur to swing his massive club down…

"Upper cut!" Wonder Woman yells, as she flew her fist underneath the lead Minotaur's jaw.

CRACK!

At the same time, Akane was beginning to learn how use her snake-hair to grapple another Minotaur, allowing her to use her Mallet-sama with impunity.

Whack! Whack! Whack! WHACK-!

"When will I get to have the ability to turn to stone or something?" Akane yelled.

Wonder Woman looks over to her fiancée (?). The snakes in Akane's hair were longer, her eyes have changed, and she now had a noticeable green pallor.

"I might be mistaken, but you could be just another Gorgon."

"Huh?"

"Only those descended from Medusa have the stone-gaze."

"Oh."

"Well, I find my new form rather pleasant actually," Nabiki says, as she cuddled with a Minotaur. From Wonder Woman's perspective, Nabiki's blond hair had grown longer, while her body was becoming more voluptuous.

Akane looks at her sister.

"Nabiki!" Akane yells in concern.

"What?" Nabiki says without concern.

"We better get to the center of this mess, before the changes are permanent," Wonder Woman says, as she made sure that the Minotaurs were neutralized.

"Right," Akane says. She then turns to her older sister.

"Nabiki, come on!"  
"Do we have to?" Nabiki says wistfully.

"YES," Akane says, as she pulls her sister off the monster. "I don't want you acting like a pervert, you know!"

As soon as the trio gets into the courtyard, they see-

"Kuno!" Wonder Woman yells.

"Ah, my pigtailed-goddess," says Kuno, as he un-slings his bow. "Though you wear the guise of a foreigner, I recognize you for what you are."

"Whatever," Wonder Woman says, as she gets her Golden Lariat ready.

Kuno notches an arrow with a heart-shaped arrowhead.

"With the blessing of the goddess of love, you shall be MINE!"

TWIP! TWIP!

Wonder Woman turns towards Akane.

"Akane, keep an eye on Nabiki!"

"Okay!" Akane yells. She then turns towards her sister…who was removing her clothes.

"Nabiki, don't!"

"But clothes are so stifling!" Nabiki says with a giggle. "I want to be free!"

Wonder Woman shakes her head, as she uses her bracelets to block the arrows.

THWACK! THWACK!

She then runs towards Kuno, just as he was about to notch an arrow.

TWIP!

Wonder Woman lassoed Kuno with her right hand, while blocking the arrow with her left bracelet.

THWACK!

Wonder Woman pulls on Kuno, causing him to fall.

CLOMP!

"Ooof!" Kuno says.

With Kuno down, Wonder Woman delivered a solid blow to the temple.

WHACK!

Satisfied that Kuno was down, Wonder Woman turns to see if Akane was okay, when-

FFFT! FFFT! FFFT! FFFT-!

A volley of feathers bombarded Wonder Woman, causing her to leap back. She looks up to see-

"Mousse?"

The duck man flaps his wings.

"At last…I shall defeat YOU, and Shampoo will be mine!" Mousse says.

"Idiot! Shampoo is an AMAZON! She belongs to NO male!"

Wonder Woman crouches slightly, and leaps into the air. This takes Mousse slightly by surprise, until-

"SKRRREEE!" shrieked the harpy formerly known as Kodachi, as she raked Wonder Woman's back with her bird feet.

"Gah!" Wonder Woman says, as she unceremoniously fell to the ground.

"Take that, you harridan!" Kodachi says.

"Look who's talking?" Wonder Woman manages to say.

Meanwhile, Akane sees that Wonder Woman's back was bloody.

"Ranma!" Akane says. "I coming-"

"Stay back!" Wonder Woman says, as she gets up. "I got this!"

Wonder Woman looks at Kodachi and Mousse, as they make a dive…

"Dragon Rising Ascension!" Wonder Woman yells, as she punches the air.

FWOOSH!

Wonder Woman's manipulation of her chi created a large tornado that caught Mousse and Kodachi. Seeing that the pair was disoriented, Wonder Woman leaps into the eye of the tornado. She manages to deliver a solid punch to Mousse's face, while Kodachi received a kick.

POW! WOK!

Wonder Woman drops to the ground with Mousse and Kodachi in her arms, and sets them down.

"Akane-"

BAM!

Wonder Woman was knocked forward. However, she quickly recovered with a short handstand, a twist and a flip. She sees who had hit her in the back.

"Ryouga?"

"This is YOUR fault!" says the pig-man. "Now, I'm a bigger freak!"

Ryouga charges forward. At the last minute, Wonder Woman performs a high kick.

WOK!

With Ryouga in the air, Wonder Woman grabs his leg, turns, and slams the pig man into the ground.

BAM!

"Cool it, will ya?" Wonder Woman says. "Just because your strength has increased, that doesn't mean you're a match for ME."

Ryouga gets up.

"My strength is the only one to have increased, Ranma!" Ryouga raged, as his aura turns into a sickly green complexion. "Shi-Shi Hokodan…PERFECT!"

FWOOM! FWOOM! FWOOOM!

Wonder Woman's eyes widened, as THREE perfect Shi-Shi Hokodan attacks were launched. If they were to detonate, the entire school would be destroyed.

"I got to do something!" Wonder Woman says to herself, as she suddenly clasped her hand in prayer…

"Pray all you LIKE, Ranma! You're done!"

Ignoring Ryouga's taunts, Wonder Woman calls upon Gaea for strength. This seemed to work, as Wonder Woman's aura begins to glow white…

"Huh?" Ryouga says before-

"Moko Takabisha…PERFECT!"

With that, Wonder Woman crossed her gauntlets…

CLANK!

And releases a continuous stream of Earth energy. This engulfs Ryouga's attack, and then widens to engulf Ryouga.

"Ah-!"

"Ranma-!" Akane yells, as she covers her eyes as well as her sister's…

When the light dies down, Ryouga was unconscious, and Wonder Woman was noticeably weak.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Akane says.

"I'm fine, I guess," Wonder Woman says. "How's Nabiki?"

"Look at the pretty flowers," Nabiki says, with a giggle.

"I don't know."

"I do. If we don't reverse all this, you, Nabiki and the others will be like this…forever."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Akane hissed. "Let's find the source of the trouble."

And with that, Akane pulls Wonder Woman and her sister into the changed gymnasium.

"Okay, okay…I'm coming," says Wonder Woman, as she brought up the rear…

A few minutes later…

"Ranma! Meeow!' Shampoo manages to say.

"Shampoo!" Akane says.

"Hello, my pretty," Gosunkugi says with a knowing smile. Satyrs typically frolicked with nymphs.

"Woo, the pretty colors!" Nabiki manages to say.

Wonder Woman shakes her head, upon learning exactly who was sitting front of her…

"Herakles…you son of a Zeus," Wonder Woman says. She then turns her head slightly. "Oh, I should have known you were behind all this, Circe."

"So, you noticed," says Circe, as she swept back her purple hair. "And congratulations on making it this far, without call upon your Rhea persona."

"No need to thank me, Circe. If I can avoid it, I won't use my goddess form to wage my battles."

"Enough of this talk," Herakles says as he gets up. "This time, I shall prevail!"

In Wonder Woman's heart, she wanted to engage in glorious battle with her molester. However, she knew that the no longer she waits, the more likely that everyone in her old life would be gone, as she knew it. Better for her to live as a creature of myth, rather than allow the same fate to happen with the girl she cared about…

"Herakles, son of Zeus…you win."

"Huh?" everyone says in unison.

"I still hate your guts, Herakles. However, I'm not going to allow my hatred for you to rob those I care about a normal life. So…YOU WON this round."

With that, Wonder Woman crosses her gauntlets.

"I salute you, scion of Zeus."

"NO!" Herakles yells. "I'm not going to let you-"

THOOM!

Thunder could be heard outside.

"I believe 'Papa' is calling," Wonder Woman says with a smirk.

"Very well, Ranma," Herakles says. "You win this round, but I next…we WILL do battle."

With that pronouncement, Herakles returns to Mt. Olympus.

FLASH!

Wonder Woman then turn her gaze towards Circe.

"Alright, restore everything back to normal, witch."

"And why should I do that?"

"If you don't, I'm sure Lord Hades will LOVE to have you back in Tartarus…especially since 'Rhea' is his MOTHER."

"Ah, good point," says Circe. "Tell Diana I said hello."

"Sure. Now beat it."

With that, Circe disappears.

FLASH!

When everything cleared, the school grounds, and everything and everyone within, were restored to normal.

"That…was weird," Nabiki says, as she checked herself. She then turns towards Gosunkugi.

"And you were thinking of taking advantage of me?"

"N-no, I didn't mean-" Gosunkugi says.

"Nabiki, give it a rest," Wonder Woman says. "No one was in their right mind."

"Humph."

Akane looked at Wonder Woman…her Ranma. There was so much about this person that she liked. And yet…this person wasn't HER Ranma. Thus, a decision was made…

A week later…

With her duties complete at the new Themiscyrian Consulate, Ranma decides to return to Paradise Island. Unfortunately, rather than be happy, Ranma was sad.

"Akane…are you sure about this?" Ranma says.

"I'm sure," Akane replied. "As much as I care about you, we live in different worlds now."

"I see…"

"But I want to be friends still."

"I would like that," Ranma says with a smile.

And then-

"Boy, don't you dare leave us!" Genma says, as he, Nodoka and Soun confront Ranma in the Tendo yard.

"What about joining are two branches?" Soun pleaded. "What about Akane?"

Ranma shifts into his female form.

"I'm sorry, Mister Tendo, Father…that is something that is NOT going to happen."

"Son, you do not mean this," Nodoka pleaded.

Ranma turns towards her mother.

"I do. I belong to the Amazon Nation now…'Judo Master'."

"You…knew?" Nodoka says in surprise. In her youth, Nodoka was a local crime fighter named 'Judo Master', the daughter of the first Judo Master. Her father had fought along Ranma's side against General Tojo's Imperial Japan during World War II.

"Yes,' Ranma says. "A person's knowledge of martial arts is like a finger print, including the way one carries one's self. Weird that the man who was my ally would turn out to be my grandfather."

"Then, in that case, you take care of yourself," Nodoka says with a hug.

"Thanks, Mother."

Nodoka then turns to her husband.

"And the matter is closed, husband."

"Awwww!" Genma and Soun say in unison.

"I suppose this is it, Ranma," Akane says.

"Not necessarily," Ranma replied.

"Oh?"

"The Joketsuzoku participate in the gathering of the Amazon Tribes for competition. I've asked Sister Cologne to open a space for you, Ukyo and Kodachi, when the Chinese contingent come to visit Paradise Island."

"Oh, okay," Akane says happily. "I hope to be there."

"And before I forget, here's something for you," Ranma says, as she presents a box to Akane.

"A gift?"

"Yes. Open it."

Akane opens the box, revealing a pair of winged sandals and a pair of gauntlets.

"Huh?"

"I figured that you'll still have trouble with the occasional freak, so I'm giving you a pair of sandals that can allow you to fly, as well as a pair of gauntlets that can increase your strength by a factor ten."

"…"

"Well?"

"THANK YOU!" Akane says, as she hugs Ranma tightly.

"You're welcome," Ranma replied likewise.

Later that evening…

Akane was sitting on the roof, looking at the stars above. She wasn't sure if she made the right decision, but, then again, she knows where to find Ranma, if need be…

"Akane!" Kasumi yells outside. "It's time for dinner!"

"Coming!" Akane says, as she stands. She looks at the magical sandals that were on her feet.

"Let's see where the future goes," Akane says, as she takes a single step into the unknown.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's note: Done. Yay! I want to thank all my loyal readers, and I hope to see other stories featuring more Ranma mash-ups. Take care!**


End file.
